Young Knights
by Rennick
Summary: An AU story that kick starts the FTverse and tells of Tim's return to Robin after his fallout with his father. A shaky situation that is turned upside down as a new Assasin comes to town. His target: Robin and Jack Drake. Complete!
1. A New Clan in Town pt 1

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new series, this one should pick up a little smoother than my others since its sort of an on going, and not a major mini-series like my others. The main characters are Tim Drake, followed by Cassandra Cain, who will probably end up as a couple, but that's not the main focus of the book. And don't worry! I'll try and make sure all your favorite Gotham Knights make get good screen time, (Er… except Spoiler ;; sorry Steph fans) Plus in the near future we'll have Wonder Girl, Superboy and Kid Flash from the Teen Titans as guest stars!

Anyways, hope you like the story, On to the show!

**Disclaimer: Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Oracle and all other characters affiliated with Batman or DC Comics is property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them, wish I did, but I don't. I do own Oni, The Draco and any character affiliated with them. If you'd like to use them, then by all means ask, I'd be honored.**

****

**Young Knights**

**A new clan in town: part one**

**Gotham****City**

Gotham city had lost her battle with the night again, and had been wrapped in a blanket of darkness. The sky was blanketed in deep grey clouds and lightning pierced the sky, followed by the echoing roar of thunder in the distance as the rain drenched the streets below.

Pulling under an awning in a darkened alley, a masked figure disembarked from his Motorcycle, his cape folding around him, the yellow inside disappearing into blackness.

_My name is Tim Drake, And for the second time in my life, I am Robin, the Boy Wonder. _

The boy pulled off the small stylized helmet and placed it on the back of the bike, letting his gloved fingers run across the metal.

_The Redbird, or at least its second incarnation. It's a modified __Kawasaki__ Ninja, geared up and decked out. The armor's based off of the Batmobile's and the red paint scheme with black styling definitely suits me. I built her with Nightwing when I took back the mantle of Robin. I had the choice for another car, frankly speaking Batman decked me out with everything I'd need, but I chose a bike. Dick must be rubbing off on me. _

Raising a hand, Robin shot a line up to the roof of one of the buildings, scaling it quickly to the top and hoping over the edge into a crouch, eyes checking left to right through opaque lens, making sure no one else was on the roof.

_Like I said, this is my second run as the Boy Wonder, I've been back at it for about a month now. See, when you're dad finds out that you've been running around in red tights, fighting psychopaths and murderers with a man who many consider to be as dangerous as said whack's he tends to get a little pissed, we he then realizes that you, his only son has been lying to him about it, he gets really pissed. And I love my dad and it was sort of eating away at me. _

Running with an even stride, Robin lept off the opposite end of the building and felt his heart give the familiar jump as he went airborne. It was a short jump though, and soon enough he landed on top of a huge neon "G," the last letter in the on the bright blue lit sign, "Iceberg" Penguin's Iceberg lounge.

_So because of the problems at home, I decided to give up being Robin, and passed it on to my girlfriend, Steph Brown, the first Girl Wonder. Problem is that Steph's impulsive, impatient, and well, a lot like another guy who once wore the Robin's colors._

He moved like a shadow, scaling down the inside of the giant letter and in through the window of a janitor's closet. Robin crept up to the door and placed his ear to the door.

_Steph__ showed the similarities between her and my predecessor to a T one night, her and the Bat had infiltrated a drug ring between here and Batman, they were supposed to wait for a call from Nightwing, saying he was in position, Steph Jumped the call. It was almost an exact mirror to a stunt Jason Todd had done just before he was killed. Batman was ripping, and I guess Steph got a real piece of his mind. The basic jist was that she had to train for three months straight before even another shot at the streets again. She got really mad at that, came to me for support, just that there was one problem._

Robin silently turned the knob to the door and skulked down the halls of the clubs upper floor, stopping in front of a door with the nameplate "Mr. Cobblepot on it."

_Every night that I walked into that cave wearing the red and green, I saw the Memorial Batman had erected, read the words, "Jason Todd: A Good Soldier" and a part of me wondered if one would ever say "Timothy Drake: A Good Soldier." Its not a pleasant thought, but one I learned to live with over the years. So when I heard what had happened, I agreed with Batman. Steph didn't like that, threw the costume in my face and stormed out. None of us have seen her since. Nightwing said he heard rumors of a girl matching her description passing through Bludhaven, but by now she could have made it to Metropolis._

He snuck into the office, sticking to the walls and within the shadows, two cameras in the room, both on a sweeping pattern. He'd been lucky; the one watching the door was pointed in the other direction at the time. Robin moved quickly, hooking a small recording device into each camera, recording a full sweep of the camera, and then setting the small recorder to play back into the direct feed. Whoever was watching the cameras would just see an empty room.

_Fact is that after Steph left, I started thinking, and the truth is that, as a crime fighter, I'm good, real good in fact. I've led one of the most socially accepted teen hero group, granted Wonder Girl got the spot light, being an urban legend, and a side kick to a bigger one, being the guy in the spotlight. And the fact is that once you've done that good, made a difference in someone's life, its really hard to stop. I'm not saying you need a pair of tights to make a difference, but it's the path I took, and even though I tried to deny it, Robin is a part of me._

Tim kneeled down in front of a small file cabinet, checked it, no alarms, lasers or wires, and quickly picked the lock, sliding the drawer open and thumbing through the files. Legit business, menu prices, stock reports. Nothing of use, figures Tim thought, Ozzy wouldn't be that easy to figure out.

_Of course Dad didn't take to kindly to me telling him I was going to go back into the vigilante gig, it started off with him forbidding it, then me telling him I had to, him saying he'd turn me in, I said I'd still go, and then the last card was played. Jack Drake made it very simple and very clear. If I became Robin then he'd have no part in it. I had to choose between my only family and helping a city full of strangers. Ever notice how often the right choices in life suck?_

Tim noticed a small statue on a side table, a bust of George Washington, it seemed out of place, American presidents weren't the exactly the Penguin's style. Robin ran his hand over the busts head and was surprised when it fell back on a hidden hinge, revealing a small red button. A small smile curled up on Robin's lips, "Son of a snapper."

_Batman decked me out well enough, helped support me. The original plan he had was to move in with him, but thanks to some coaxing from Nightwing, we decided that wouldn't be the best plan. So Batman hooked me up with my own loft in downtown Gotham. It's a nice set up, I live on the top floor, there's a dojo on the ground floor, the underground basement is set up as my own personal "bird cave" or the Robin's Nest, as I've come to call it. Its not nearly as big as the main Batcave, but its nice. Even has a service tunnel running to the batcave, but it's a long walk, not one that any of us have made. Still, even without the new bike and sweet accommodations, I'd still put on this suit, I can't explain it, it just feels right. _

Robin pressed the small button, and a portrait of an iceberg floating in water split in half, sliding open to reveal a small safe. Tim's small smile grew to an all out grin. "Bingo" he whispered. Fitting a small earpiece and placing a suction cup tipped microphone to the safe's door. He started spinning the dial, working through the combination. The door gave a poignant click and swung open in 8 seconds,

_8 Seconds… man, I'm getting rusty._

A few days ago several murder victims had been found, most were criminals, members of crime families, a couple were honest citizens, one was an undercover cop who had been assigned to infiltrating Gotham's Triad. But the weird thing was that each victim was killed by what looked like a gun wound, except any bullet hole found was cauterized, which meant Next generation weaponry. Robin started going through the files, the first was a record of contacts and buyers within the Al Quida, Better save that one, Tim thought that Commissioner Akins would want to see that. He found what he was looking for in the second file, it was records and information on a new crime organization called the Draco, Robin had never even heard of them.

Then Robin heard voices through the wall and his heart skipped a beat, he knew it was the VIP lounge from memory of the buildings floor plan, and he quickly grabbed the suction mic and stuck it to the wall. At first he could hear the Penguin's voice, aristocratic with a hint of a squawk to it, but it was the second voice that really sent chills up Robin's spine, he knew that voice, he knew what this person being here meant.

Robin pulled the small headset from his ear and replaced it in his utility belt, activating his radio, "Robin to Oracle."

"Oracle here, what's up kid?" Barbara's voice was calm, collected, and Robin was sure he heard a pop can crack open.

"Didn't I hear you say that you sent Batgirl to stop a demonstration Rupert Thorne was going to make of some cops?"

"Yeah," Babs sounded a little wary now, "The buildings about fifteen blocks from where you are, why?"

"When was it supposed to happen?"

"I'd say around now. Robin, why?" Wariness was gone, now she was concerned.

"Because I really don't see how he can be making a display of two cops, when he's here sucking Martinis with the Penguin."

"But if there's no demonstration tonight... oh shit!"

"I'm on it!"

Clutching the two Files Robin sprinted out of the office and turned down the hall, no shadows, no stealth, but a full out run. One thug, a big blonde guy in a grey suit walked out, and barely had time to say "huh!?" Before Robin's spinning body sent a foot right into the bridge of the man's nose, knocking him out cold. At the end of the hall was a window, normal size, glass and Robin hoped it wasn't bulletproof. He heard the door to the VIP lounge behind him open and for a moment he wished he could see what Oswald Cobblepot looked like seeing the Boy Wonder escape through a window with barely a scratch, and two of the most damning pieces of evidence someone could get on him.

To be continued.

Next time: Robin comes to Batgirl's aid, to find her beaten to near unconsciousness by the Draco. This issue brings in Nightwing, Batman and Oracle, and gives you your first look at the new mafia in town, The Draco. Plus the entrance of a man most likely destined to become Robin's deadliest rival; the man called Oni!

A/N: Hey there, I hope you liked the start of my new series, Expect the next update soon, because the only reason I'm not writing it right now is I have a paper due. Hope you enjoyed, remember: R&R!


	2. A New Clan in Town pt 2

**Disclaimer: Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Oracle and all other characters affiliated with Batman or DC Comics is property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them, wish I did, but I don't. I do own Oni, The Draco and any character affiliated with them. If you'd like to use them, then by all means ask, I'd be honored.**

****

**Young Knights**

**A new clan in town: part Two**

Cassandra Cain could feel the pain shoot through her side, felt the warm, wet, somewhat sticky sensation of blood running down from her nose, underneath her mask. She was on her hands and knees, could feel the paneled wood beneath her gloved hands and the sharp sting of a bruise on her arm that was being pressured by supporting her body weight. The twenty fourth floor, she remembered that, she was on the 24th floor of an office building. In the conference room, it was empty, never been used, but it was nice, hardwood floor, walls were oak, lined with marble and a huge bay window. Four other men occupied the room, the first three were back, near the oak wall, two looked to be the average mafia thug, nice suits, no ties, and from the bulge under their arms, packing. The last of those three was an older man, was a face like worn leather neatly trimmed snow white hair and a cropped goatee. He wore a grey suit with a silver vest and tie under the jacket and held himself up using a cane made of redwood with an ivory pommel.

These weren't the people who worried Batgirl, it was the fourth man. He stood prominently above her, hands clenched into fists and a light smirk across his face. He was Asian, Japanese she guessed, and could be at most, twenty nine. Dressed in a suit that was all black, and a pair wire frame glasses with dark blue lenses covered his eyes. This man, and this man alone, had reduced her to the beaten and bloodied state she now held. The Asian grabbed her by the back of her neck and hoisted her up, holding her parallel with his face. Damnit, she thought, how fast is this bastard?

His free hand grabbed the seam of her mask, pulled it up until it folded just over her nose, "such soft skin," he muttered, tracing a finger over her cheek, "for someone with such a strong spirit." With a rough jerk of her neck, Cassandra felt the man's lips pressing against hers, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She could feel her insides churn and her gag reflexes begging her to vomit and she wondered if she should deny them.

But before she could choose to puke on her assailant, he pulled away, smiling devilishly at her, "You should make this easier on yourself, surrender."

Now it was Batgirl's turn to smirk. She inhaled sharply, making a harsh sucking sound and promptly spit in the man's face, "Go to hell," she retorted, thankful in her still new found ability for coherent speech.

The man just smiled, calmly wiping the saliva away with his free hand, "Very well," was all he said, and he let her go. In the half a second it took for Batgirl to fall, before she even hit the floor, she felt impact! In a blur of motion and finesse the man drop kicked Cassandra in the gut with enough force to cough up blood. She skidded across the floor and was stopped with a hard thud into the wall. The Asian stalked towards her, she wished she could put it another way, but it fit his actions so perfectly, the way he composed himself, the small smile, the way he addressed her with respect, and then treated her like little more than cattle. Cassandra saw the look in the man's face, even without being able to even see his eyes, she knew his intentions, and Cassandra could feel a fear start to grow in her stomach, small at first, but growing by the second, Cassandra Cain thought she was going to die, beaten, bruised, alone, and going to die.

When he was no more then five feet away from her, the familiar sound of air being cut, and with a poignant "thuk!" a throwing bird embedded itself in the floor between Batgirl and the Asian.

"No, no, no, that ain't nice." He was half cloaked in shadow, perched on the sill of an open window with his cap hanging down to the floor, all the could be seen was a sliver flesh and green mask, and a streak of yellow where the edge of his cape folded over. If Cassandra could move, she very well may have jumped for joy.

Tim slowly stepped off of the ledge, his cap silhouetting him against the illumination from the hundreds of streetlights, lit windows and few tatters of moonlight With a shrug of his shoulders, Robin flipped the cape behind him, and extended his staff with a snap of his wrist, taking a ready position.

_Okay, I'm really trying not to show how nervous I am, not to mention how much I'm really hoping that the reason Batgirl's a bloody mess is because this guy caught her by surprise. Cass is one of the best martial artists I know, and while we've never gone full out one on one, I'd be willing to bet money that she's better than me. The fact that the two goons at the wall haven't moved isn't the best of signs either._

The Asian Crouched down into a fighting stance, one palm extended, beckoning Robin to make the first move.

The Boy Wonder didn't disappoint. Charging in, Tim faked a quick smack for the man's head then reversed for his legs, the Asian shifted his balance onto one foot, sticking his butt back and leaning forward, making an triangle shape in his body that caused Robin's attack to go wide. The Boy Wonder Kept pressing the attack, spinning his staff counter clockwise for the man's throat, blocked by a forearm, another reversal to attack the other side, blocked with a palm.

_What the hell?! I should have broken bone with those hits, whoever this guy is, he's trained._

Tim went in for another attack to the man's mid section but pulled short, sending a punch right into the Asian's face, connecting solidly, the sunglasses were sent shattered and a trickle of blood ran from the edge of his lip.

_You know, I'd actually feel like I accomplished something here, but…_

The Asian was laughing. "You're good Boy Wonder…"

Suddenly Tim was on the defensive as his enemy came in with a flurry of punches and kicks, aimed for any crucial part of Robin's body, it was all Tim could do to keep blocking each shot. Then a snap kick from the Asian ripped Robin's staff from his grip and lobbed it into the air. The Asian reached out and grabbed the staff from mid air before Tim could recover it and spun three hundred and sixty degrees, swinging the composite steel rod like a baseball bat, right into Robin's gut.

The impact was devastating, Stumbling backwards, he knew a rib cracked and that he'd have a punctured lung if it wasn't for his Kevlar armor. Still reeling from the shock, Robin fell into the pane window, feeling it break under weight, falling through, and in a flash the Asian was there, he reached out and grabbed Robin's utility belt, stopping the boy's fall, smiling callously.

"…But you're not that good," he finished, and the next actions may as well have been in slow motion for Robin. The man unclasped his utility belt, pulling it in, taking with it Robin's throwing birds and grapple lines, and then he sent a hard side kick into Robin's stomach, Robin heard the gut wrenching snap of his rib cracking even more and the nauseating momentum of free fall as he plummeted from the window without a line.

_Okay, I'll admit that times that these can be terrifying, and frankly I'm as surprised as you that I'm not wetting my tights, but if there's one thing I've learned doing this, its that no matter what, someone's always there to break your fall. _

Robin fell towards the street below, clawing desperately at the air, and amazingly, his futile grabs made contact! He felt the sudden jerk of a mid air stop, the horrid pain on his ribs and looked up to see his green gloved hand holding onto an arm covered in a black and blue glove.

"Nightwing!"

Sure enough, it was no dream, no last minute of life hallucination, Nightwing had pulled through for Robin again, dangling from his grapple line, garbed in his black and blue uniform and flashing that classic Grayson smile, the one that Tim was never really sure if he thought was Cocky, or boy next door innocent.

"You looked like you could use a hand," The older of the two commented,

"Batgirl's still up there."

Within minutes both Nightwing and Robin were back in the conference room, their hair tussled by the stormy gusts of wind. The Asian stood across from them smirking, still holding Robin's utility belt in his hand.

"We take him together." Nightwing instructed, and Robin gave a quick nod, know full well that he'd be unable to take the man on his own. Muscles flexing like coiled springs, Nightwing and Robin pounced in, moving like mirror images, both punched to the face, both of them moved to kick for the gut, both were dodged, both were blocked.

The Asian man burst into another speedy attack, grabbing Nightwing's fist in mid punch the warrior twisted around and released, sending the former Boy Wonder into the opposite wall with a grunt of pain. Without missing a beat the Asian was able to get behind Robin and loop the boy's utility belt around his opponent's throat! Pulling it tight Robin felt the back of his head knock against the man's collar and he clawed at the makeshift noose, gasping for air.

"You can't win," The Asian whispered into Robin's ear, "Just quit, and let the inevitable happen.

Robin had the tips of his fingers under his belt, trying desperately to open his airways, "quitters…never win…" he grunted in his best attempt to speak, "and winners never quit!" Spurred on by Adrenaline and anger, Robin sprung off the ground and flipped backwards, using his own noose as a pivot point, he twisted through the air and kicked out hard, smashing into his opponents nose!

The Asian stumbled back, letting go of the belt, a hand on his freshly broken nose, he was still smiling, "You have more of a warrior spirit than I first believed."

"Oni!" The voice shocked Robin, crisp, harsh and definitely commanding. Robin looked over, the oldest of the three others had locked eyes with the Asian; the one who Robin assumed was Oni. The two grunts were already walking through door, "our time here is finished." The old man turned and left, and Oni smiled devilishly at the bloody and bruised Boy Wonder, "another time then."

_Every bone in my body wanted to take up the chase. I wanted to bring this guy down and I wanted to do it hard! Forget the fact that he just wiped the floor with the three of us! He needed to be a taught a lesson. But I've never let my emotions rule out better judgment. Nightwing had just pulled himself back up from his trip to the wall and Batgirl was seriously hurt and the truth is that I wasn't much better off._

Robin ran over to Batgirl, checking her over and saw just how serious her wounds were, "Jesus…" he muttered.

"How bad?" Nightwing asked, stepping up behind Tim's kneeling form.

"Very bad, but I think we can move her."

"Tim, we can't carry her all the way to Oracle's by grapple line!"

"Don't need to," Robin countered, "The Redbird's outside.

Cassandra Cain Woke up to sunlight glinting in through the room's window. Stirring in the unfamiliar bed she realized that she was in Barbara's guest room. Her costume was on a chair to the side and a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt were folded on a small table by the chair. She had been bandaged, her stomach and her arm, as well as various Band-Aids over her body, she figured Alfred had been the one to tend to her wounds because of the precision and care given to her wrappings. She pulled herself out of bed and yanked the shirt over her head. After she had dressed, the smell of bacon caught her nose. Making her way to the Kitchen Cassandra found Tim at the stove. He was barefoot, and he was still wearing the pants from his uniform. Tim didn't have a shirt on and his lower stomach was bandaged, kind of like Cassandra's, but not as bad.

"Morning," Tim smiled, "Offering her a plate of bacon and some French toast, "You've been out for most of the night, it's almost noon." He set two more plates down on the table and then took a seat with his own food, pouring himself a glass of Orange Juice. "Dick and Barbara should be out soon, he went in to wake her up a half hour ago," he joked with a smile.

Cassandra laughed, she knew he meant it as a joke, at the same time, she was sure his measurement of the time that Dick and Barbara had been spending in her bedroom was probably fairly accurate.

The two came out soon enough, though both Cass and Tim were surprised to see that Dick was fully suited up and putting his mask on.

"Not going to eat, man?" Tim asked, feeling somewhat insulted that he went to all the effort only to have Dick leaving without eating so much as a strip of bacon.

_Well, now I know how Alfred feels almost every day. _He thought of all the times he'd seen an uneaten sandwich sitting on the ledge of the Bat computer.

"Sorry kid," Dick apologized, "Bruce wants me to put the heat onto the Penguin, find out just how much he knows." Nightwing walked to the door, waving over his shoulder to the three, "I'll see you guys tonight at Bruce's."

Oswald Cobblepot was one of Gotham's elite. Not to mention one of the city's biggest tabloid material. The papers loved him, after all, what better sob story than a man who fell into a life of crime through the hardships of his childhood, only to reform and become one of Gotham's most upstanding businessmen. Of course it was all a load of crock, Oswald, otherwise known as the Penguin, was a criminal through and through, the legitimate businesses were fronts for his illegal operations. The only legal business he had was his Nightclub, the Iceberg, and even that was mostly so he'd have a secure space to discuss His less than admirable business affairs. Normally these thoughts would have made the Penguin smile. But Oswald Cobblepot was doing anything but smiling today. Last night his club had been broken into, by that confounded bird boy no less! Penguin pounded his gloved fists on his desk, causing it to rattle as he let out an aggravated growl that sounded remarkably like a duck quacking.

"Something got your feathers in a ruffle, birdie?" The Penguin quacked again, this time in surprise as Nightwing stepped out from the shadows near the door.

"How long have you been there!?" The Penguin shouted, jumping up from his chair and reaching for one of his trick umbrellas. His fingers were inches away when a batarang sliced into the pommel of the trick weapon.

"Don't even think about it," Nightwing stated coldly, taking a seat in Penguin's chair and kicking his feet up on the desk. "Now, Mr. Cobblepot, We're going to play a game. I ask a question, you answer, I ask another, and so on."

The Penguin gave an indignant squawk, storming over and leaning over the desk, glaring at the former Boy Wonder, "And just tell me why I should help you!"

From what seemed like nowhere, Nightwing slid a sealed folder onto the desk, keeping his fingers spread across it, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm sure Commissioner Akins, not to mention the FBI, would be really miffed at you if they find out you've been selling weapons to terrorists."

It took every bit of training and observing Batman's stone cold face, to keep Dick from bursting out in laughter when The Penguin's cigarette stick fell to the floor from the fat man's gaping mouth.

An hour later Nightwing landed on a rooftop a few blocks from the Iceberg lounge, "Oracle come in,"

Barbara's voice sounded in his ear, "Yeah hunk wonder, what's up?

"Just checking," Dick smiled at the nick name, "what did you do with the files Tim got from Penguin's office?"

"Sent them to Akins' this morning, why?"

Dick's small smile became a full out grin, "Just checkin…"

Bruce, Dick, Babs, Tim and Cass were all seated around the oak dinner table in Wayne Manor, dining on a steak dinner barbequed to perfection by Alfred.

"So Cass, what are your plans tomorrow?" Tim asked, looking over to the other teen as he so attractively stuffed his face with a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Cassandra giggled at Tim's puffed up cheeks and almost laughed at the _what?_ Look he was giving her, "I have to go over some files on the city's crime families and I'll run some simulation drills."

"I didn't mean what are you working on, I meant what are you doing? You know having fun." Tim took a gulp of milk, leaving a white mustache that he quickly licked away.

Cassandra shrugged, "…training drills…" she muttered again.

"Jesus Cass!" Tim slammed his glass onto the table, "that's your idea of fun!?" pushing out from the table Tim grabbed the phone book and started flipping through the out of town pages.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some needed help" he shot back, running a finger about halfway down the page, smiling when he found what he was looking for. Kent, Jonathan – Smallville.

The End.

Next issue: Robin and Batgirl are joined by Superboy, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl for a day at Metropolis Beach. It's fun in the sun and mischief galore as the Teen Titans join the show for Youthful Knights #3: Surf, Sand and Superheroes.


	3. Surf Sand and Superheroes

**Young Knights:**

**Surf Sand and Superheroes**

Gotham was the kind of city that would be the perfect setting for one of those film noir detective stories, kind of like the Maltese Falcon or Casablanca. Okay so Casablanca never had grown men who dressed in tights or a serial murderer who looked like a clown but the atmosphere was always very Casablanca-ish. Well, more like Casablanca on acid but you get the point, it could always evoke those eerie surroundings that sent shivers up your spine or sent your heart racing, a cathedral backlit by lightning cutting the storm a deserted alleyway blanketed in fog, or the scene that Robin and Nightwing were looking down on now. The two stood on a grassy knoll that rolled down onto a small beach that in turn melted into Gotham River. It wasn't the kind of beach you'd go spend the day at, not with nice rolling sands and people tanning while their children built sand castles, not like the one that Tim himself planned on going to later that day. This was the kind of beach with grass patches and rocks scattered about it, the kind that it was easy enough to tell it hadn't been tended to in years. There was an old dock that was half sunk into the water, wood rotted and infested with termites and mold, a small boat that had to be near forty years old and painted the most disgusting color of vomit green that anyone could imagine was beached off to their left, having long ago rusted over in multiple spots.

The beach was crawling with Gotham's finest, with the area taped off with caution tape and the police were covering the area with a fine tooth comb, directed by Detective Montoya. Robin took particular note of a group off to the right, three detectives who were examining corpses, and then sealing them in body bags, three sealed bags were laid out neatly beside the detectives as they examined a fourth body, and four officers were hauling two more bodies that had been fished out from the river.

"You know," Nightwing started to walk down the hill, "Psychotic maniacs I can handle, it's times like this that give me nightmares."

"Amen to that," Robin agreed, falling in step with his older counterpart.

In the middle of that beach, crouched down with his cape fanned out around him and silhouetted by the dawning sun as it crested the horizon was the Batman.

Robin gave a small smirk, stopping by Detective Montoya, "Ever notice how he can manage to be perfectly creepy even in broad daylight?"

"Ha!" Montoya gave a small laugh, taking a large gulp from the travel mug in her hand and Tim quickly caught the burnt smell of fresh coffee, the Detective was obviously not a morning person, but at 4:00 AM, Robin couldn't really blame her.

"So what's the story, Detective?" Nightwing asked her, guiding the three down towards the Batman.

"Old man who lives a few blocks down comes by here everyday on his morning jog, this morning he caught site of something washed up along the shore." She gave a small and weary sigh, seeming more tired from the events that were happening than the time itself, "That something was a body, Arabic to be exact, we've fished seven bodies out so far. Six of them Arabic and have been identified as illegal aliens, all ID's so far have come up as Sympathizers to the coalition cause and were fleeing from their countries."

"So how'd they end up dead on the bottom of Gotham River?" Nightwing glanced at the body bags.

Detective Montoya just shrugged her shoulders, "You're guess is as good as mine,"

"You said six were identified as Arabic, what about the seventh?" Robin asked as they stepped beside Batman.

"Right here," The Dark Knight replied to Robin's question, sounded close to growl, typical Batman Tim thought.

"A John Doe," Batman went on, rising from his crouch to stand beside his two protégés. Robin looked down at the body Batman had been examining, "There's no decay, this was a fresh death."

Batman nodded approvingly, "The other bodies are similar, so we can assume they were all dumped around the same time."

Robin kept studying the corpse, unlike the others this one appeared to be Japanese and coming close to pushing the senior citizens status, and dressed in a collar shirt and slacks, "Not exactly the poorest immigrant we've ever come across."

"He isn't one," Batman stated, "none of my contacts have heard of any shipment of immigrants, outgoing or incoming that came close to an Asian border."

"Well," Nightwing gave a quick, sarcastic laugh, "this week just gets better and better."

10:00 AM

Tim walked down the metal spiral staircase to his underground base, his little "Robin's Nest" beneath his new loft. Shoving a spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth as he passed by the transparent case that held his costume and the weapon's rack beside it, both jutting out slightly from the wall. Past the Redbird cycle to sit down in the comfortable leather chair in front of his Bat-Computer. It was more like Barbara's, mostly set up through holographic interface except for the main keyboard and desk, but like everything else it was a smaller scale than Oracle or Batman, but Tim didn't mind.

He kicked his feet up onto the desk, cradling his bowl of cereal, "Computer," he commanded through another mouthful of milky fruit loops, "Run DNA tests, search for plausible matches," he slipped a small slide off of the desk with a small bit of blood on it, Nightwing had grabbed it when Robin went to get Cassandra to the clock tower at the beginning of the week, Tim took the slide and slid it into the computer. A holographic display blinked into life in front of Tim with an image of his Asian assailant taken from the building's security camera as the computer started to run through the blood's DNA and match it to someone within the database.

"Hey Tim, ready to go?"

The voice took Tim completely by surprise, but the shock he felt at having his lair invaded was nothing compared to that shown by the wide eyed look on his face when he took in who the familiar voice belonged to.

There was Cassandra, dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and a dark red tank top. Her hair was parted to the side just a little bit so that one bang was pulled behind an ear and the other fell so that it covered half of her eye, and in her hand she casually spun a pair of dark blue sunglasses. He knew she was coming over, and had expected his first thought to be something along the lines of; wow… the Alien medical equipment that Batman used sure can heal wounds quick, but it wasn't.

_Wow… she looks good…really, really good._

"Uh, sure Cass, just let me grab my things."

_Okay, so last Monday Batgirl ran into __Gotham__'s newest baddies, one of them being a martial artist who was to say the least, very good. Nightwing and I came out of it bruised as hell and Batgirl came out a lot worse. But thanks to Alfred's medical skills and lovely Martian technology, she's almost as good as new._

Tim and Cassandra were cruising down the highway in one of Bruce's 2004 Mustang convertible's, they chose to take one of the cheaper cars since it'd be the road trip mobile to five teens. Tim took a glance over at Cass in the passenger seat, feeling his heart give a hard thump as his eyes took her in.

_Like I said, almost as good as new, and she sure as hell looks it._

Cassandra glanced at Tim from the corner of her sunglasses covered eye, catching the quick look he was trying to sneak. Cassandra could read body language to a tee, and it was near impossible to slip anything by her. She noticed earlier today when Tim was blatantly stunned by her appearance, and she noticed now when he peeked again. She found it kind of strange, when Superboy had looked at her the same way on that cruise she had taken with Barbara it had made her feel bad, but now when Robin did the same thing, it made her feel… nice. And she had no idea why.

"And it looks like the rest of the gang's arrived." Tim said with a laugh, pointing up as two teens soared through the clouds and down into the backseats of their car. Connor and Cassie smiled childishly at the two, both garbed in appropriate swim wear. "Hey guys!" Wonder Girl grinned, "Everyone ready for some fun in the sun!"

"Trust me! After a week in corn capitol USA, I want nothing else!" Connor joked, leaning into his girlfriend.

"You know, there are times you two make me sick," Tim quipped as Cassie kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you're just jealous, Boy Wonder." Connor shot Back, "but anyways where's Bart?"

"I'm right here!" Kon snapped his head to his left, and there sitting in the last seat was Bart Allen, Kid Flash.

"What the!? How'd you do that? That seat was empty!" Superboy kept rambling.

"He just jumped in," Tim answered, looking into the rearview mirror, "Bart's been running after Cass and I for half and hour now."

"You saw me?!" Bart's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "but I was running so fast that I kept myself phased out of the spectrum needed for someone to see with a naked eye!"

Tim stopped himself from laughing, but couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face, it was always funny when the hyperactive, impulsive Kid Flash started talking about things he'd learned from reading books, so out of place. "Yeah I know, but you'd phase into view when you slowed down, like on a turn, it was only for about half a second each time, plus leafs would start swirling like they were blown by a car when no one was there."

Tim just smiled to the continuing gawking from his friends. Even Cassandra was amazed, she'd never even known Bart was there.

the rays of the morning sun slipped in through the curtains to Barbara's bedroom, making her squint against the affronting light, she rolled a bit towards her back and found herself moving closer into Dick's embracing arms, knew that their legs were tangled together and reveled in the feel of his warm skin against hers. She wriggled her way onto her back, his arm resting across her stomach, his fingers falling gently on the bottom of her breast and she gave a contented sight, falling into the feeling of him. She looked at his sleeping face, the mess of black hair and the almost boyishly contented smile on his lips. Babs smiled to, but it was a smile laced with sadness.

_Damnit, _She thought, _I wasn't supposed to let him in, not again, but I always do… don't I…_

She slipped out from under his arm and swung herself deftly into her chair, having long ago moved past the need for aid in such matters and went to make them breakfast.

Dick's eyes edged open and he watched her leave, deciding to give her a few moments before he got up. That was always how it went, come night time they would fall into each other, pretending the wounds weren't there and getting lost in each other, forgetting the loneliness, and feeling only the emotions they both had, come morning rationale would return and one would get up before the other, not a word said, and they would act as if all was right in the world. The former Boy Wonder blew a long sigh, he loved Barbara, but this was no way to live and both of them knew it.

"What about Spider-man?" Bart was sitting on his beach blanket, hugging his legs, sitting in a circle with the rest of the gang.

"I loved that movie, can't wait for the sequel," Tim reached into the center of the circle to grab a handful of chips while a couple of kids ran by with a Frisbee behind him.

"It was okay, all and all," Cassie replied, looking to Tim from her headrest in Connor's lap, "What do you think Cassandra?"

Cass was sitting beside Tim, keeping mostly to herself and just enjoying the company, so she seemed surprised that Wondergirl had asked her, "Well…" she began hesitantly, "It always gets to me," she continued with more confidence, "that the female's in those movies always end up being helpless, with a 'my hero!' at the end of it, it's a little degrading,"

"Oh come on!" Connor smirked, ready to take up the fight, "you don't really…" his words were cut short by the sound of gunfire ripping the air, and his head snapped to a small cruise ship a few miles out from shore where the sounds of people screaming in fear could be heard.

"Well," Bart muttered, "so much for a day off."

"Dick, Dick?" Barbara wheeled herself to the bedroom door and gave a light knock, "Dick, breakfast is ready." No answer came from inside and Babs could feel her stomach knot, "Dick…"

She pushed the door open and honestly couldn't find herself that surprised by what she found, really how could she? The bed was made, just like Dick to make someone else's bed when she knew full well that his never was. The window was wide open and the curtains tossed lightly in the morning breeze. He was gone, wheeling in to close the window she found a note on the bed, it was simple and to the point.

"I can't go on like this, sorry."

Again there was no real shock; she knew sooner or later one of them would pull out. Still, in the privacy of her bedroom, Barbara Gordon cried.

"Soon Gotham City will know the true meaning of fear!" Jonathan Crane cackled dressed like something you'd see in American Magee's the Wizard of OZ, the psychopath known as the Scarecrow towered over a huddled group of whimpering terrified children on the Yacht's deck, flanked by two thugs with assault rifles. "By now the Mayor will have received my demands, and if they are not met, the children of Gotham's best and brightest will know the fear of the Scarecrow!" He ended the rant with a delusional cackle that echoed across the waters.

There was a sudden rush of wind across the two goons faces and with a start they looked down to see their hands empty.

"Wow, you guys got some neat toys!" Kid Flashed smiled in front of them, seemingly appearing from nowhere, "I hope I don't break them…" his hands moved in a blur and the rifles fell dismantled to the deck. "Oops." He smirked.

"Why you little…" The thug never got to finish the sentence, feeling a tap on his shoulder; he turned to get a face full of Wonder Girl's fist while Superboy dealt with the other hired gun in a similar manner.

"How dare you!" Crane howled, watching his plans unravel around him, "How dare you meddle in the workings of the Scarecrow!"

"Tell me something Crane," Robin quipped as he swung in from a line secured to the upper decks of the ship, kicking out into the Scarecrow's backside that was hard enough to send the villain stumbling to his knees. "Is there some rule that says all of you evil nut jobs need to speak in the third person?"

Batgirl came in from the side, her making a solid hit to the Scarecrow's gut, bringing him to his knees.

"Cause really," Robin continued, "It's pretty stupid. Imagine if I went into McDonalds and started yelling 'The Robin demands a happy meal!' they'd toss me into the loony bin in a second! Oh wait," he smirked at the downed villain, "That's where you're going."

"We'll see Boy Wonder," The psycho's arm lashed out and three small pellets flew from his fingers, exploding in a cloud of gas into Batgirl's face. She coughed and hissed feeling nauseous, dizzy, than she was felt fine.

Robin took a step toward her, reaching out, "Batgirl you okay?"

Batgirl looked up and saw her David Cain reaching to strangle her, rage in his eyes, "Come here!" he snarled.

"No!!!" She screamed, recoiling from Tim's touch, "Get away from me father! Leave me alone!"

"Batgirl it's me!"

"I know who you are!" she wailed, "I want you out of my life!" she had backed up to the edge of the boat, "I said get out!" She took another step back, one to many and fell backwards over the rail, into the water.

"Batgirl!" Tim took off the second she fell, shedding his cape and jumping the rail, hitting the water in a perfect dive.

"You see!" The Scarecrow beamed, "No one can defeat the power of fear!"

"ahem!" Crane looked to the side, seeing Superboy glaring at him, "Shut up" the teen backhanded the lunatic, sending him into unconsciousness.

Wonder Girl hovered over the waters, looking for some sign that Tim had done it, "Come on Boy Wonder," she whispered under her breath.

Moments later Tim broke the water's surface, gasping for air with Batgirl in his arms.

"Yes!" Cassie beamed, grabbing a hold of Robin's gloved hand and noting that the boy actually looked quite good wet.

Wonder Girl dropped them onto the deck and Tim pulled Batgirl's mask up enough for her mouth to be seen as she began to cough violently, water coming out of her lungs. After she'd caught her breath she smiled up at Robin almost sarcastically, "My hero," she quipped.

That evening Tim got home and dropped his stuff on the floor by the entryway into his gym, walking past the equipment to the far wall, he slipped a picture on the wall aside and placed his hand against the sensor pad hidden on the other side. The door hidden in that wall slid open and for the second time that day Tim trotted down the steel spiral staircase into his Robin's nest.

The holographic displays of his computer flashed, showing the results of the scan he had started that morning.

He pulled up the window, reading the results and felt his stomach jump into his throat. In mere seconds sweat beaded upon his forehead, his heart started to race and his legs literally gave out underneath the teen wonder as he fell into the chair. It wasn't right, it couldn't be right.

"Number of DNA matches found: two"

"Match one: Jon Doe" It was the Asian found among the bodies that morning, but that wasn't what had Tim sweating.

"Match two: Timothy Drake"

The End.

Next Issue: It's the battle you never thought would happen, but can't afford to miss! With the lives of Gotham's socially elite at stake Robin takes on the monstrosity known as Bane.

Important author note: I recently hit a major writer's block with this story, I'll save the details about it for my Afterword that I'll write at the end of the story arc (Issue 4 will be the approximate half way mark) But I wasn't happy the way the story was developing and decided that things needed to be changed, hence the re-write on this issues final scene. Issue four will be out shortly, unfortunately I'll need to re-write a major scene, but it should be out by next weekend.

Thanks guys, see you next issue.


	4. David Versus Goliath

**IMPORTANT: If you are one of the many who read the first version of "Surf Sand and Superheroes" please make sure you have read the Re-done final scene. I'll put it this way, if the scene you read involved Batgirl, then its no longer in context with the story. So please make sure you know how it ends now, Thanks.**

**Young Knights:**

**Issue #4: David versus Goliath**

Taking in a deep breath of Gotham harbor's salty and smog filled air made Nightwing's nose twitch. The winds played across his face, tussling his hair into a tangled mess, but he didn't care, truth be told he liked it messy; it was a trait common among Robins, former and current that he had noticed. Dick pressed his forearm into his eyes, rubbing them wearily, he really wanted nothing more than to crawl back into a bed, be it his… or Babs'… but he couldn't think of that now, didn't want to mull over how he had once again taken the easy way out. "Better for both of us," he muttered. A glint of sunlight along the shoreline caught his eye. This wasn't a public beach, and normally it was kept clean. Getting a pair of tweezers from his costume, Nightwing pulled a small needle and syringe from the sand, the remains of some blue liquid still on the inside. Forgetting his depression and forgetting his uncomfortable standings with Barbara, Dick flipped on his communicator, his voice nothing but business. "Oracle, this is Nightwing, I think I've found something.

. . . . . . . . .

"I'm telling you Dana, this dinner could turn everything around! I just might be able to get Drake Industries back on the map in two years!" Jack Drake fixed his bow tie and adjusted the collar of his tuxedo, giving his suit a final inspection in his bathroom mirror."

"I believe you Jack, I really do." Dana walked in from the hall, looking absolutely stunning in a dark red gown that fully complimented her husbands suit.

"Then why do you seem so sullen?" he gripped her arms and looked lovingly into her eyes.

Her expression was poignant, yet somehow apprehensive, "Have you called Tim yet?"

Jack immediately looked away, his face a mixture of shame and defensive anger, "no…"

"Jack!" Dana pressed on, "He has a right to know…"

The eldest Drake sighed in defeat, not really even wanting to play Devil's advocate in this debate because, well, Dana was right, "I'll call Tim the moment we get back from the party, I promise."

His wife smiled, god he loved that smile, "Alright, then let's go show the rest of Gotham's high society why they want Jack Drake back.

. . . . . . . . .

Back in Japan Tommy Chang was by far one of the most respected and one of the most feared leaders of the Triad. Selected to rise into the ranks of the Draco's leaders and was given the task of setting up shop in Gotham as an outlet into America. He was the kind of man who would murder his own grandmother to get a step ahead and not think twice about it. With that said however the man called Oni, Tommy Chang's personal assassin and bodyguard, scared the living shit out of him, though Tommy would never admit it.

So it was now, as he sat in a plush leather chair seated in an empty warehouse, with a man tied to a wooden chair across from him and the fearful warrior standing between them, that Tommy suppressed a shudder.

Oni smiled, the kind of smile that would make Adolph Hitler cringe in a cold sweat, the combat knife spinning slowly through his fingers, tracing patterns lazily into the air. The sweat was pouring down the bound man's brow in bullets, just like Oni liked it.

"Oswald Cobblepot has recently come into possession about an organization known as the Draco." Oni leaned down in front of the man, pressing the blade to the man's throat, where did he get it?"

The man was visibly shaking, "I… I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me," he leaned in, putting pressure into the blade, slitting into the man's throat. Through years of practice, Tommy kept watching, never flinching, never choking, and never as much as a quivering lip. He was stone faced, in complete control of himself throughout the man's mutilation.

At the end of it, they had learned little, not that the lack of valuable information had lessened Oni's enjoyment of it all. "I need to take care of some business," the assassin mentioned, fitting a new pair or wire rim sunglasses on his face.

"Fine," Tommy waved him away, secretly ecstatic to have some time away from this man that he could only describe as mathematically psychotic.

. . . . . . . . .

His feet collided with the skyscraper roof; full out sprinting he reached the other end of the building and leapt off in a blur of red, green and yellow.

_Faster…___

The wind rushed around him, slapping the exposed skin of his face and arms, pushing his cape up behind him like a flag in a hurricane.

_Go faster damn it_

He shifted his weight and center of gravity, feeling a rush of blood shoot to his head as he twisted into a headfirst dive to the pavement below. His teeth were clenched so tight that it hurt, his fists balled to the point that he was starting to feel them go numb.

_Need the speed, need to let it clear me out…_

"All units, this is Oracle," the digitized and masked voice sounded in his ear, "We've got reports of terrorist activity, a small faction has taken the Gotham plaza ball hostage."

"Number or suspects?" Robin heard himself succinctly asking.

"Intel gives us about ten, small group but well armed,"

His grapple launched before Oracle had finished her sentence, and with the skill of a veteran acrobat, Robin the boy Wonder launched himself back into the air. All thoughts of evil long lost relatives, unsolved mysteries and personal demons were gone. He was Robin, the Teen Wonder, and he had a job to do, "I'm in the area, I'll handle it."

"You should wait for back up"

"No time," he interjected, "I said I'll handle it.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a good old fashioned robbery," The leader of the thugs shouted, Facing the crowd of Gotham's elite, a veritable mass of sheep dressed in tuxedos and gowns, Easy pickings, he thought.

The ballroom was huge, located at the top of the Gotham Plaza towers; the room was a massive oval that extended into an arched ceiling made almost completely of skylights, with a brilliant chandelier at the apex. The floor was made of black marble with flecks of jade throughout it. In the middle of the dance floor was a beautiful fountain, shooting a steam of water straight up, flanked by four smaller jets of water that danced in arcing patterns, lights within the fountains base shifted color, giving the watery display an almost surreal effect, too bad that it was all going to waste now.

Jack Drake clutched his wife in terror, trying to think of someway to protect them from the criminals! How could this happen, why now? Please god, he begged silently, please help us.

And as if in answer to the elder Drake's prayers, one of the skylight roof's panes of glass shattered, Robin's lithe and agile form seemingly soaring down upon them. His hands shot out, twin throwing birds puncturing the neck of one thug and the chest of another, the paralyzing poison going to swift work as they both hit the floor with a thud

_Two… _Tim thought to himself.

He landed in a crouch with back to the terrorist who'd been commanding the crowd, letting his legs absorb the impact as his fist snapped back into the man's nose and he to crumpled into unconsciousness.

_Three, _

A Bola came from his utility belt, and Tim snared another in record time.

_Four,_

_I can hear one trying to make his way through the crowd, sneaking up on me and using them as cover. Idiot, businessmen and philanthropists don't wear Doc Martens… _

Another poison tipped throwing bird and that moron was out of the game.

_This is too easy… _He mused to himself, then one of the crowd caught his eye, and her companion only furthered his distraction.

_Dana? Dad?!_

"Look out!" Jack Drake screamed and on reflex Tim jumped in time. The last thug had been hiding with a stinger missile launcher! Twisting in the air, Robin dodged the projectile as it tore through his cape and launched a ball of blue gel at the launcher's muzzle. The goop smacked against the weapon and expanded and glued over the muzzle, rendering the powerful machine useless.

"Huh…" The crook only had a moment to examine the gunked up weapon before a green gloved fist floored him.

_Six, plus the ones outside make ten. That's all of them._

"Is everyone okay?" Robin's eyes met with his father's, who was still holding Dana close and he gave a reluctant nod. And even though his eyes were masked, Jack knew Tim was thankful for the assist. "Alright then, let's get you people to the ground floor."

"Oh, but the party's just started," A sound like a thundering stampede that Tim realized were the footsteps of a single man, the voice accented and deep, like the roar of the tidal wave and the fist that connected with Tim's jaw, sending blood spewing from his lip and nose and Robin himself rolling end of end felt like it may as well have been Superman hitting him.

"Robin!" Oracle's voice resonated in his ear as he pulled himself to his feet, spitting blood, "Robin what is it!"

Robin snapped out his staff, dropping to a crouch as he felt fear creep into him, a fear that was only held back by a determination that grew within Tim, this monster was not going to hurt these people.

_I won't let him hurt my family._

"Bane," he replied, "It's Bane."

. . . . . . . . .

Babs' eyes went wide, the blood drained from her face and she wanted to puke. But she didn't have time.

"Batman, Nightwing, come in!" She was nearly screaming into her headset, "Robin's engaged Bane at Gotham Towers, get over there now!"

The first reply was a very angry and aggravated Nightwing, "Traffic's gridlocked, I can't get high enough to swing," She could hear the grating of metal on asphalt, "I'm going underground, ETA ten minutes." He chocked, knowing it was far too long of a wait for Tim's sake.

"Tim may not have two minutes!" Oracle hissed in spite of herself, "Batman?"

"Five minutes at least," he answered, the anguish clear in his voice.

"no…" Babs' sobbed.

"I'm going" Cassandra walked into the room and for the window, already pulling her mask over her face.

"Cass, you're still hurt."

"And if I don't go, Tim may be dead."

. . . . . . . . . .

He wanted to vomit, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to wake up screaming. The only thing that Jack Drake didn't want was to be standing there holding his wife as he watched his son get pummeled by a monster. This man, who could make a steroid induced Stallone whimper, was sending punch after punch into _his_ son and there was nothing Jack could do. This freak with some vivid green liquid being fed into the base of his skill was killing _his_ son and there was nothing Jack could do. But looking at the fight, watching Tim struggle Jack knew he was wrong, he could do something. He could believe in his boy.

. . . . . . . .

Robin felt another freight train of a fist blow into his mid drift, sending him back a few steps as he swung his staff at Bane's neck only to have it yanked from his grasp in mid air, popping the blisters forming beneath his gloves and jabbed into his Adams apple, making Tim collapse to his knees choking.

_I'm getting really tired of people using my stick against me!_

He made it to his hands and knees before Bane's monstrosity of a fist closed around his leg. Bane swung Robin like a rag doll, smashing him into the fountain centerpiece. Tim felt his face split open as blood seeped into his eyes. The intangible feeling of gravity lost and then regained as Bane smashed the teen's body down into the fountain, shattering the glass floor and lights below. On instinct alone Tim rolled from the debris before the water electrified.

For what felt like an eternity, Tim just stayed there, lying sweaty, soaked and definitely bloody on the floor. He wanted to sleep, to let everything slip into darkness. He wanted to give up.

_No!_

The voice screamed inside his mind, forcing Robin to pull himself up, to stand tall in defiance of the terror and almost certain defeat he was facing, "I… I won't let you hurt them!" The words came ragged but strong.

"Foolish boy," Bane chided, stepping closer, "Haven't you realized, I'm not here to hurt them, I'm here to hurt you!"

Bane pounced again, grabbing the haggard Robin and spinning him about, locking his massive arm around Robin's neck and squeezed.

Under the mask Robin's eyes bulged, he felt his air getting cut off, tried in vain to pull the arm away and would have had more luck trying to get Batman to wear a tutu.

_Think Robin! _

He kicked and twisted, nothing work, the grip only getting tighter.

_Don't give up, think!_

His eyes darted every which way, over the crowd, trying to come up with a solution, all the while, feeling his vision close in.

_Think!_

As his vision clouded and narrowed, one person came into Tim's sight with crystal clarity, his father.

_Don't think, act!_

"Time to die, little Robin."

Tim's sneered, feeling a growl come from his stomach, bringing a new burst of desperate energy, "You first!" His foot kicked up and back over his own head, smashing into Bane's face and shattering the man's nose, causing him to let go of his opponent. Robin wasted no time as a Throwing bird slid into his palm and with lightning reflexes he slit the tube the fed the venom into Bane's head.

Without missing a beat he snatched the tube still attached to Bane's head and with a growl of determination and rage Robin plunged it into the fountain's electrified water. The growl became a howl and then a scream of absolute pain as the electricity coursed through Tim's body, dancing across his teeth and making his blood boil. But like a good soldier he kept the tube submerged, never taking his eyes off Bane.

_Come on… fall._

The monster's hands inched closer to Tim, trying to throttle him.

_Fall…_

Bane's hands were literally surrounding Tim's throat as the boy wonder hunched forward from the staggering pain, "Stop it…" Bane hissed.

_No! Fall God damn it!_

He could feel Bane's fingers brushing his neck

_Fall!_

One of the lenses in Bane's mask shattered from the pressure and Robin's glove began to sizzle in the water.

_FALL!!!_

Then it ended, Bane's hands slipped away, and the monstrosity toppled backward as Robin pulled his hand from the water with an ear splitting scream. Gasping for air, Robin looked down at the fallen super villain.

_I… I did it?_

Before the thought finished itself, Robin felt the ground rushing up at him.

. . . . . . . . .

Cassandra had made it to the Gotham towers just in time to see Tim plunge his hand in the water. She swung the gap between her perch and the skyscraper and fell in through the same window Tim used, running for the boy as he fell. Cassandra fell to her knees as she reached him and the Boy Wonder fell into her arms. He was hurt and bad, a lot of the blood was dry and his skin smelled somewhat… cooked and his costume was singed and burned. But he was breathing, slow and steady and Cass felt her heart skip a beat with relief. Beneath the white out lenses of his mask, Tim's eyes cracked open, and he looked up into Batgirl's masked eyes, still making eye contact, "Did I get him?"

Despite herself, Cassandra smiled, "Yeah Robin, you got him."

"Good," and he shut his eyes, nestling into the nape of her neck, passing into a comfortable darkness. Cassandra didn't question it, didn't even feel shocked at how right it seemed.

And the entire audience, the room of near hostages with the Boy Wonder's own father among them, watched on in amazed and respectful silence.

**The End**

. . . . . . . . .

Next Issue: Cassandra gets the jump on Tim at school and kidnaps him for some fun on the town, but things aren't all sun and roses for the Teen Wonder. If you thought Tim had it bad now just wait until you see what happens next. The enigmatic Oni makes his play and it only spells disaster for Tim and his family. Plus, just what is it that Jack and Dana want to talk to Tim about. Find out, next issue!


	5. Just another Day

**Young Knights**

**Issue #5: Just another day.**

Amy Rorbach turned her car down the Gotham side street as the morning sun rose above the old brick buildings. She pulled into the parking lot of an older one of those brick buildings, the address given to her by an Alfred Pennyworth.

It was a dingy apartment building, she noted as she sipped stale coffee from a disposable cup. She hadn't had time to make her own and was forced to get the corner store variety before she left Bludhaven. The bitter taste assaulting her throat as she moved down the hallway typical of the kind of apartment a high school dropout would be living in.

118, this was it, she thought. Three succinct and sharp knocks to the apartment door.

Some shuffling, a small crashing sound and a few muttered curses came from the other side of the door, then the clicking and sliding of locks being unlocked before the door swung open.

"Amy?" The kind voice was familiar to Amy, but the rest wasn't. While she should have been greeted by a handsome young man, with nicely cut hair, a clean shaven face, who would be wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that concealed but still hinted a body so finely toned that celebrities like Britney Spears and Angelina Jolie would be getting into cat fights over which one of them he would be escorting down the red carpet, she instead found a haggard shell of that. Dick's hair was unkempt and dirty, his face dressed in what had to be at least two days of stubble, and he wore only a pair of boxers, his eyes still half glazed, telling her he had just woke up.

"Jesus Grayson, you look like shit."

"Glad to see you to."

She smiled, "Go get a shower Rookie, then we're going out for coffee."

"What if I have plans?"

"I wasn't asking, now go clean yourself up, that's an order Dick,"

This time he smiled, "Yes M'am."

* * *

Tim yawned, math was boring.

Beside him Rafe was making doodles, Rafe always doodled in math.

Tim didn't know why math was boring, he liked computers so wouldn't that mean he liked math? He thought the theory made sense, and yet here he was, sitting in class, hating math.

"Christopher, can you help me solve the equation," Tim gave a worried glance at Rafe, the boy had zoned out and didn't hear the teacher.

"Christopher?" Mr. Williams prompted again, coming to stand right next to Rafe's desk.

Glaring down at the blonde shaggy haired boy, Mr. Williams made a rather audible attempt to clear his throat, "ahem! Mr. Rafesen..."

Rafe clutched his pencil a little tighter, and Tim really did feel sorry for him. Slowly, with visual effort to keep a straight face Rafe looked up and made eye contact, "Sir?"

"Can you answer the question Christopher?"

* * *

"Two?" 

"Two?!"

"Lay off Drake?"

"Okay, I admit your situation was hopeless, but two?"

"Don't make me hurt you Tim,"

"I mean we're in senior math, couldn't you have at least thrown in a decimal?"

"Drake you are seriously asking for a beat down."

"And you are seriously asking for an F in that class man"

"I know I know! Look it's not my fault that.... Hey, who's the new girl?"

"Huh?" Tim had been lost in his verbal sparring that he hardly noticed the girl across the school courtyard, _Hey... that looks like._

"Hmm, looks japanese," Rafe commented, "Hey she's turning this way... Wow, she is a looker, eh Tim... Tim?"

Tim didn't even hear his friend, he was already on his feet and in a light jog towards the girl, grabbing her by the shoulder, "Cass?!"

"Tim!" She nearly squealed with glee and jumped him, wrapping her arms and legs around the stunned boy, "So happy to see you!"

"Umm, uh..." If Tim was wearing his costume, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference in between the color of his shirt and the color his face. "Cass I'm glad to see you to, but what are you doing here?" the confusion he felt radiating from his face.

"Wanted to see you," she answered as if it was obvious, "You said you were my friend, I want to go have fun with my friend."

Tim looked back across the courtyard; Rafe was watching them like he was watching the climax to the Star Wars movies for the first time. And then the bell rang.

"Cass, I'd love to spend time with you, but I have classes..."

Cassandra's face scrunched up, her arms crossing over her chest and her face took on the most adorable pout. It'd be almost too much for Tim to bear if he didn't remember she was one of the deadliest people in the world. "I'm being, uh, what'cha call it, blown out!"

It was too late, he couldn't stop it even if he tried and before Tim knew what he was doing, he laughed at Cassandra Cain.

"Not funny!" she shouted, swatting his shoulder hard enough to make him flinch.

"Ow! You're right, not funny," He replied, giggling and rubbing his arm, "but it's blown off, not blown out."

"Oh, so you're blowing me off?"

"No, it's just that I'm supposed to be in..." He stopped talking when he saw Rafe waving at him profusely and then shooing him away. "Well, what the heck, not like I'm going to fail. Sure Cass, let's go."

* * *

"Alright Amy, time you tell me what this is all about." 

Amy rolled her eyes, chugging back another crisp mouthful of her coffee, before screwing her face a little, "Jesus Grayson, is this what Gotham calls a good cup of coffee?"

Dick smiled, Amy knew that smile, it was the one he'd give when he just won, whenever she'd fall into one of his traps, "Nope," he admitted, "I figured you'd talk faster if you had a bad cup, because we're not leaving until you say what it is you came to say."

It figured that he'd use her love of java against her, "Can't a girl visit her old partner?"

A shake of his head, "Nope, not when that girl is a Police Captain in a city an hour and a half away, when that city is still mired in corruption and crime, even with the mysterious death of that city's top crime lord, somehow a social call doesn't seem to fit."

Amy's eyes locked with Dick's, all traces of the easy humor gone. Blockbuster's death wasn't a mystery to either of them. They both knew exactly what had happened. Her finger's clenched around the warm mug in her hand and for what seemed like an eternity, she did nothing but stare deep into the milk brown liquid. Now or never, she thought. Reaching into the inside pocket of her jacket, she succinctly place a police shield badge onto the coffee table. Amy watched Dick's eyes move from the shield, to her eyes, back to the shield and then back to her eyes. Reading into them, he knew exactly what she wanted to ask before she ever said the words.

"Amy... I can't go..."

"Shut up Dick." She sipped her coffee, eyes closed. "There's no sweet way to put it, we're in a tough spot, and I need people I can trust, people I know are good cops. Dick whether you pretend or not, you _are_ a good cop. And I mean that in every way. You're a good man and you're good at the job." One final gulp and her coffee was finished. She stood up from the table and dropped a five on the table for her drink. "Listen Dick, you're already one of the world's greatest Detectives, why not wear the badge that proves it."

Before he could answer, she left, leaving Dick Grayson with nothing but his thoughts, and a luke warm cup of coffee.

* * *

"Hello, yes Dana I'm leaving the office right now, no dear there were no major problems, and the meeting went great. Yes dear, I called Tim this morning. No he had already left for school, I left a message asking him to either call me or come by the house when he was free. Yes dear. I love you to, honey, see you in a few." 

Jack Drake left Wayne Plazas with a glorious smile on his face. He had made the meeting last minute, contacted Mr. Fox directly and taken every precaution to make sure Bruce Wayne wasn't doing him any favors. That said business was business, and Wayne tech had the best business. And Jack Drake, well Jack Drake had the best ideas.

He hailed a taxi cab, soon he wouldn't need cabs, soon he'd be able to support his family again, his whole family, Dana, Tim, and...

The cab pulled up beside him, it was faster than normal, well then he'll get a nice tip, Jack thought as he climbed in the back and gave the driver his address.

"Right away sir," the man was very polite and clean cut, Japanese if Jack wasn't mistaken, watching the man slip a pair of wire framed sunglasses back over his eyes.

Such a good day,

* * *

Such a horrible day, 

He hated being out in the daytime, he felt so visible, so exposed. But unfortunately for the Batman, crime didn't maintain a five to nine shift and once in a while things demanded some day time detective work. Things like seven dead bodies, and the remnants of a new drug found by Nightwing at the scene of the crime.

A beep in his ear, "Go ahead Alfred," the dark and gruff voice of the Batman commanded.

"Sir, Mr. Fox is calling your cell phone."

Batman nodded to himself, "Alright Alfred, patch him through." This time the voice was soft, harmless and charismatic, it was Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Bruce?"

"Lucius, what can I do for you?"

"How about come to work?" Lucius berated the "aloof playboy"

"Sorry pal," Bruce conceded, putting on his best airhead routine, "An old friend invited me for some golf out in Bludhaven."

"Bludhaven?! Bruce you really need to let us know these things"

"Sorry Lucius, I will next time, I promise" Why was he calling, Batman wondered, this sort of behavior was fairly normal for Bruce Wayne. "So what's up?"

"Ahh," Batman could practically hear his CEO grinning, "I just heard an amazing proposal for the tech division, This guys ideas were amazing!"

"Really?" Bruce asked, trying to sound bored, "One of our men?"

"Nope," Lucius was quick to answer. "A freelancer, looking for a grant, I think he wants to start up his old company but if I can get him into our fold completely, I'd love it!"

"Give me a name Lucius."

"Jack Drake,"

There was a pause, not even the world's greatest Detective could have seen that one coming, "Well keep me updated, it's my turn for tee off."

"Okay, boss, see you when you get back."

Well now, Bruce thought, that's interesting. He filed the tidbit away in his mind as he fell from the rooftop and landed on the fire escape.

Back to work,

* * *

"So, this where you live?" 

"Not anymore," Tim licked his ice cream cone, leaving a smear of chocolate on his chin. "It's my parent's house; I lived here before, well before all that stuff with my dad."

"So why come here now?" Cassandra asked, her eyes fixed on the rising moon,

"Dad asked me to come over to talk, hope you don't mind me dragging you into this, but if you don't mind I'd like some back up, you know, for moral support."

Cassandra nodded beaming proudly.

They walked up the front steps and Tim reached for the doorknob to find the door already ajar. "That's not right." Cautiously he pushed the door open and eyes went wide in fear. The entire front hallway was trashed, "Dad, are you home?" A noise echoed from the living room, Tim carefully made his way inside, Cassandra on his heel. "Dad?" Turning into the living room Tim felt his heart skip five beats. The entire place was a war zone. Furniture was broken, couches flipped over, glass broken. But that, that was nothing, it was the sight of Jack Drake, beaten bruised and bleeding profusely in a corner that made Tim want to puke. "Dad!" Hurtling the couch Tim landed by his father, who was reeling in and out of consciousness. "Cassandra, call an ambulance!" He was hurt and he was hurt bad. Bones were cracked, bleeding all over. Tim started checking for vitals and was surprised to fine a cell phone in the man's hand. One with a note on it,

....Robin,

* * *

Bruce and Dick found Tim in the emergency ward of Wayne Memorial, gripping the back of the chair beside his father's bed. His knuckles were white, his eyes never left Jack. And Jack looked horrible; he was stitched up and bandaged with IV's running into his arms and tubes up his nose and down his throat. 

"Tim..." Dick started, but stopped, He didn't know what to say.

"They hurt him," Tim chocked out, "They hurt him to get to me. And I don't even have a damn clue who they are."

Bruce placed a hand on his youngest protégés shoulder. His presence giving more comfort than any words could. Not that it helped a lot. And Bruce couldn't help but notice the unfamiliar cell phone on the table, always the detective.

Just then the phone rang, Tim moved so fast that no one even saw him grab the telephone. And both Dick and Bruce saw him press a tiny bat shaped receiver to the phone's base, "Hello?"

"Tim Drake?" the voice on the other end was smooth.

"Speaking,"

"Robin the boy wonder?" Tim gritted his teeth. It was malicious to.

"Also speaking"

"Good," the voice replied, "Just so we're clear, I'm in control, and your father deserved what he got. Your step mom on the other hand..."

"You bastard," Tim cursed, "Where is she?"

"Such language little robin, she's with me, and she's fine for now."

Tim's knuckled were white, but his voice stayed level, and his eyes never left his father, "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just the Philippe to your Louis."

"The what?!"

"Goodbye Tim, talk to you soon! Oh, and take a look at the Gotham times, I hear the July 1st 1988 issue was extremely well written."

"July 1st..." before he could ask another question, the line went dead. Everyone around him was silent, Tim could tell they were all curious, but all respectful enough to keep their mouths shut. It went on like that for minutes, before the silence was broken.

A sharp and phlegm filled cough from Jack Drake's lungs, his eyes surged open and locked onto his son, "T...Tim!"

Tim was on his knees beside his Father's bed, hand snaking out to clasp the older man's hand. "I'm here Dad."

"Tim, Th...they took her," another cough, "They took Dana." He was getting weaker again, falling back into unconsciousness.

"I know Dad," he game the hand a little squeeze, "I'm going to get her back Dad, I promise."

He was so close to a full black out that Tim was amazed the man still had control of his senses as his head lulled from side to side, "No...Tim...y..you...don't under...stand."

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"She, she's pregnant Tim... Dana's pregnant.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Next Issue: With not only the life of his mother but that of his unborn sibling on the line, Robin races against the clock to piece together any clue he can find about who his mysterious enemy is and what he wants, pushing away his friends in the process, but it all just leads to more questions. So when the cell phone rings again and Oni calls Tim into a trap, will he go it alone, or will he remember that he still has a family to count on? With one installment to go until the dramatic conclusion, the action comes to a head In Issue #6 of Young Knights.

A/N: The chapters have a new format, first tested in issue four, if I like how it looks by the end of the story, I'll go back and re-do the first three issues. Hope you like so far, please read and review.

Edit: put in the scene breaks through and changed the parts that said Janet to Dana.


	6. Revelations

  
**Young Knights**

**Issue #6: Revelations.**

**A few miles outside Gotham City, aboard the Lex-Rail express, 11:45 PM**

The train rumbled along the tracks, going so fast that the scenery outside was just some paint strokes and blues and blacks. He left out a small yawn, sidling down the train car's hall, running a hand along the walls that were lit with peaceful blue over lights that switched on at 10:30, he supposed so that those sleeping would be more comfortable. Slipping through a door, he came to the lounge car. Full equipped with comfy sofas, a bar with a wide assortment of drinks and a small stage where a jazz band wailed away only three hours ago, the room was deserted now.

He went to a table near the back with a water boiler and some coffee and tea bags on it, got a Styrofoam cup and made himself some green tea, after that he turned back, sock covered feet shimmying across the blue and grey carpet back through the train to the passenger cars, where he the seatmate to both a Nun who just couldn't stop warning him of the evils of his new home to be and a business man father with two six year olds who kept calling his cell phone to tell them how much they missed him. At least he had something to read.

- - - - - - - - -

From far away, Gotham City is absolutely beautiful. Up at the peak of the skyscrapers in Early Morning, with the light of the moon's gaze wrapped around every contour of her cityscape and molding with all the lights from windows and street lamps. Tim mused that she was a lot like the women in those old Bogart movies. The ones who saunter in all sexy and alluring in a form fitting dress and are tinted in shades of black and grey. It was true that from far away Gotham was beautiful.

But Tim was angry. He felt helpless as his world fell apart around him, his father was in the hospital, his pregnant Stepmother kidnapped by some unknown with an apparent fixation for "The Man in the Iron Mask" and he had a feeling that it was somehow tied to the recent drug and weapons outbreak in the city but he just couldn't fit the pieces together. Everything was skimming by too fast and he was in too much of a rage to think it through or to ask for help from anyone. That's why he was here now, because right now Tim didn't want beautiful.

So he took a dive off the gargantuan skyscraper of Wayne enterprises, down past the first ten floors where he caught a glimpse of a lower level executive and his secretary going at it, he was sure the man was married. Past the halfway point of the building, through a window of a nearby apartment building he saw a teen barely younger than him steal a hundred dollars from his mom's purse. Tim's arm lashed out with a jump line, snagging on a far off flag pole. He swung past a darkened street corner where a prostitute was climbing into the back of a squad car with one of Gotham's finest, while her pimp paid off the guy's partner. Tim didn't stop for any of these, not because he felt he should turn an eye, especially for the last event, but because he'd have to pull his punches.

Finally he found what he was looking for. A dead end alley with only one streetlamp yet to be shattered, an attractive young woman dressed in clothes that are nice enough to signal her as someone unfamiliar with the neighborhood backed up against the wall with her shirt torn open to show a black lace bra, two rather large men, one with a butterfly knife cornering her and sputtering out derogatory retorts of organs and orifices that made Tim's teeth grind. He didn't waste a second and let go of the line, plummeting down, past the graffiti covered walls and landing with a crunch on the dirt covered pavement, littered with garbage and fecal matter. He rose to full height, let the cape drape around his form and glared coldly at the two would-be rapists.

From far away Gotham City was beautiful, but close up she was ugly as sin. And ugly was exactly what Tim was looking for.

- - - - - - - - -

He'd gotten back to his seat without incident and to the praise of God above Sister Clementine had dozed off and the wall street had shut his cell phone off so he could read his Grisham novel in peace.

Sipping on the hot tea, he reached down to the leather briefcase, one of the newer style ones with the carrying strap, and fished out a plain looking file with the words "CLASSIFIED – G.C.P.D" stamped across it. Running a hand through his raven black hair, he flipped open the file. Inside were various basic biographies and statistics and some of the worst Gotham had to offer, all with a mug shot, or the next best thing the department could provide for a photo, attached for visual reference. Stretching himself out to get as comfortable in the coach class chair as he could, he went to work.

- - - - - - - - -

Robin's fist connected with the forearm of the man with the knife, shattering the bone. Take out the threat first, he thought to himself, but had to admit that these guys weren't much of a threat. They were big, burly and expected no trouble from the little sixteen year old in a tights. Idiots.

His foot shot out into the second man's windpipe, he heard a scrunch! Not a crunch or crack, just a scrunch, like when you crumple a straw from McDonalds once you finish your coke. The thug fell clutching his throat and he wouldn't be getting back up.

Tim turned back to the man with the broken arm, walking in measured steps towards him, one foot after the other, backing him in to the wall, "boo."

The thug let out a blood curdling and rather high pitched scream, stumbling against the wall and tripping over garbage in a mad scramble to get out of the alley, the faint aroma of fresh urine tingled against Tim's nose.

He let him get as far as a foot before the end of the alley before his arm lashed out from under the cape, letting a throwing bird fly.

The woman only now picked herself up off the ground, bracing herself against the back wall for support as she watched the last of her attackers go down. The boy who saved her stuck close to the walls and shadows, making it difficult for her to make out anything but an outline highlighted in reds, greens and yellows.

"Are you alright miss?" His voice was dark, almost like a stage whisper, but it had a sense of compassion to it. Dumbfounded, she nodded.

"You're new in town, aren't you?"

Again she gave another nod.

"It isn't safe for a young woman like yourself to be walking these streets alone. There's a building just up the block, it belongs to the Wayne Foundation. Do you know it?"

"Y…yes…" her voice shook like a leaf, "I walked by it, kind of hard to miss something that big."

The vigilante nodded, "Good, go there and ask the front desk to help you get home."

Before she could even answer or ask another question his arm moved back out from the folds of his cape and with a snap-hiss! A cord or rope of some kind shot off and subsequently propelled him into the sky.

And the girl smiled, remembering her anger at getting turned down by the Planet, and feeling like she was taking second place by accepting the job at the Gotham Times. But if there's one thing that Jessica Andrews, novice journalist and would-be author just learned, her new home was anything but dull.

- - - - - - - - -

The indigo on his watch flashed midnight with the train pulled into Gotham city, He looked away from his file, this one of a man who dresses like a clown, to spare a glance over the sister and CEO at the marvelous Art Deco landscaping of Gotham city, Like medieval castles and Haunted towers reaching for the stars they rose in to the night sky. For a moment he was caught breathless, admiring the surrealism of his new home. The voice of the conductor broke his reverie, they had reached their destination.

- - - - - - - - -

Robin landed on to one of the many roofs of Gotham with a light thud, bending his legs to absorb the impact. His hair clung against his face from perspiration and his chest heaved with every breath.

"Pushing yourself a little hard, aren't you, Boy Wonder?" They came out from the shadows that overlapped the building from a taller skyscraper. Nightwing was the first and moving just behind him was Batman.

Tim never ever gave them a glance, "What do you want?"

Bruce's voice sounded like crushed gravel, that distinct low growl that was by now automatic for him, "We wanted to give you some information we've pulled together on new criminal factions, it could help us find a lead towards your father's attacker."

"I know who attacked Dad." Tim snapped back, never missing a beat, "he came to and gave a description to the police early this evening. It's the same guy who attacked Batgirl before, the same one's been stalking me since this all started. It's Oni." Tim pivoted on his feet away from them and walked over to the edge of the building, looking down into the darkness. "What I don't know is where does he have Dana? And why is he tormenting me like this…" He looked over his shoulder at them, his eyes as cold as ice, "but I'll find out myself."

Dick's shock was splayed across his face, stepping forward to confront Robin, "What! Tim we want to help, the entire team is here for you, and we're going to help you…"

"No!" Tim was moving for Dick so fast that they could hardly follow his movements, and he stopped just short with his finger in the older man's face. "Stop it! Stop it right now. I am sick and tired of you people trying to replace my family. I'm not an orphan! Or a runaway! I have a family and I love them, and I've put them in danger too many times now, and always for you and your crusade!" He spun on Batman, "so no I don't want your help. I'll do this on my own." Without another word Tim was off the edge of the building and flowing through the night skies.

Nightwing lunged to follow, even got a foot out before Batman's gloved hand clasped his parents; Dick turned and saw the tears welling under Batman's cowl, "Bruce?"

"Dick, it's his parents."

- - - - - - - - -

He slipped the files back in to his briefcase and clambered out of his chair, pulling on a black military bomber jacket, one of the ones with the fur collars and patches on the sleeves, all worn down from years of use and memories. Slinging his case over his shoulder he made his way for the car's door and down the metal staircase on to the platform. The platform was almost empty because of how late it was, so he had no problem picking out the man who was waiting for him, especially since he secretly idolized the man. Extending a hand as he walked towards him he smiled, "Jim Gordon? I'm Lieutenant Jack Turner, pleased to meet you."

The older man smiled at Jack, his mustached bristling and his eyes shining behind his glasses, "Nice to meet you Jack, welcome to Gotham City." Jack amusedly looked Gordon over, thinking that he looked like something out of a 1940's serial, dressed in a brown trench coat and a fedora nestled on his head, he seemed like a man from another time, "My car's this way Son," Jim smiled, guiding Mark along through the unfamiliar surroundings, "Commissioner Akins called me earlier this evening, all of your personal effects are waiting for you at the station, so we won't have to worry about that right now." Waiting in the parking lot was an old Chevy that despite its age looked factory fresh.

"Nice car," Jack noted,

"Thanks, I always try and show the old girl how much she means to me, hop in and I'll take you home," Jack smiled at Jim's kindness, maybe Gotham wouldn't be so bad after all.

"If I may ask Jim, why are you the one picking me up?" Jack slid his seatbelt across his shoulder and buckled in, "I thought you were retired?"

"Oh I am," Jim smiled, turning the ignition and a loving touch, "But well, my welcome to Gotham wasn't the best, so recently I've made it a tradition of mine to give newcomers like yourself a better greeting than I had." He gave Jack another heartwarming smile, and they drove off in to the Gotham night.

- - - - - - - - -

Tim's mind was a mess, all of the clues were etched across his mind like huge neon billboards but he couldn't understand where they were pointing him. With a weary sigh he peeled his mask from his face and let it drop onto the stone desk. He had been riveted in front of the bat computer for an hour now trying to work through the puzzle. Yes he had told Bruce that he would do this alone, but he wasn't about to limit his resources. This was his family after all.

_I'm trying Dad, I really am._

Across the vast monitor was anything that Tim thought could have a shred of significance. Any clue at all. And every one of them had conjectures and statistics and comments attached but none that made sense to Tim.

Taking a breath Tim tried to get himself to focus, forcing himself to go over each piece one at a time.

First there was the newspaper article. July 1st 1988. Oni told him to look it over, said it was "extremely well written." The only thing Tim found was an article in the society section about his father, Jack had been away from Gotham for close to two years on a business trip, though supposed rumors alluded that Jack had left because of problems he'd been having with Tim's mom. But when he returned they were able to work things out.

Then there was Bane's attack on the Plaza ball. Bane had said that his target then was in fact Robin.

_A hit on Robin and an assault on Jack Drake, he was trying to tell me._

The phone call on the planted cell phone: Oni had taunted him, made it clear he knew Tim was Robin.

And the fight between the two of them last week: The creep had taken Batgirl out fast.

_Me though? He toyed with me, he enjoyed it. And whoever his boss was then had to snap the leash on him to get him to leave._

And then there was the clue that didn't make sense at all. The DNA test he'd run. Oni's DNA matched up with Tim's…

None of it made sense. None of it could make sense.

Tim was jarred from his thoughts and back to reality by the clang of a silver tray being placed on the desk beside him. Alfred was beside him with a small assortment of sandwiches and a large glass of milk.

"I felt you would be no good to your family if you starved to death, Master Drake." The tones were curt and forced. Before Tim could even thank him or insult him, Alfred turned away.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs to the Manor, "Master Grayson took the liberty of informing me of your little tirade." Tim could feel Alfred's eyes on his back. "And I must say sir that I expected better from you. There is no one in this world who understands the value of family more than those two men, they risk their lives every night for that very purpose. A purpose that up until tonight I believed you shared."

Tim wanted to turn on the old man, to scream and shout till he was blue in the face. How would Alfred know? How could he know what it felt like to lose family and to fear for their safety.

"Now I admit that you were not brought in to this crusade the same way as either Master Bruce or Master Dick but nonetheless you came of your own volition, your own choice!"

But he was stunned, Alfred hardly ever yelled.

"I am sorry for the danger your family has been placed in but to blame either of those two men, those who have shown you compassion and friendship and guidance is juvenile and downright selfish! Frankly speaking I am appalled by your behavior. Now Master Drake I ask that you open your eyes to what you have accepted in this life, to the legacy you are a part of. Family does not solely rely on whose blood runs in your veins, sir. Family is formed by the bonds we make as men. Now I request that you think about that sir and decide just why it is that you wear that uniform? Remember the value of the tradition you carry. If you can not cope with that then that is fine, turn the cape and costume back to those who can shoulder it and live a normal life, or continue with the crusade. But do not forsake your allies, and do not believe for one second that you are not a part of this family.

Tim couldn't scream, or shout or burst forth in an outrage. The first tear slid down his cheek. Alfred understood. He understood better than anyone what Tim was going through. Because every night Alfred watched his sons and his daughters face the cruelty of this dark world. And Tim, whether he admitted it or not, was one of those sons.

The tears streamed down his face, his eyes swollen and red, "I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't mean… I just… They're my family Al… I couldn't protect them…"

He wasn't sure when Alfred had moved, but all of a sudden his arms were around Tim's shoulders, hugging the boy in the chair who felt so very very small.

From the shadows of some corridor Bruce and Dick both emerged and Tim had no idea how long they had been there, truthfully he didn't care.

"We haven't lost yet Timmy," Dick smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Tim's shoulder.

"But there isn't enough!" Tim felt his world collapsing in on itself around him. He grabbed on to Alfred all the tighter for fear of falling from his chair. "The clues don't add up. Nothing's possible."

"There are always possibilities Tim," With a fluid motion Bruce pulled the cowl from his face and Tim saw someone most people rarely do. Behind the mask of suave playboy and underneath the anger and the darkness was a man who above all else wanted to protect his family. He saw a man who cared more than anyone else, and was damned for it because he saw the world for what it really was. A man who chose to shoulder that burden stoically, a man who was a hero. "Add everything together and dismiss the impossible. Whatever's left..."

"…no matter how improbable is true." Tim completed the adage. He pushed a fist across his face, smearing the tears across his face and looked over everything he had catalogued so far, with a completely open mind.

_What did he say on the phone? When I asked him who he was… "I am the Philippe to your Louis..."_

"Computer run cross check on the names Philippe and Louis, narrow search to fictional and historic characters."

- - - - - - - - -

The lounge room was classy, really exceptionally classy in fact. It was on the top floor of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers. The entire top floor was one open room divided in to three sections. The elevator Entrance that Tommy had just come out of led on to the main floor with a dance floor, various tables and booths and a jazz band playing off to the side. The second floor was the smallest and was the bar's location. It was made of red oak with black marble insets. The upper most floor, a balcony of sorts was invite only with private booths and a view of the whole lounge. Marble stairs led from each floor to the next and the floor was covered in red velvet carpet. All four walls were formed from plates of glass that rose to a towering peak that gave the rooftop club the appearance of a spike thrusting in to Gotham's sky, and in turn it gave the lounge's elite clientele a stunning view of Gotham. Tommy had bought the lounge a year ago when he'd come to Gotham and completely refurnished it, named it "The Afterlife" and had watched as it had become was of the most well attended and popular social spots of Gotham's bourgeoisie.

Though you could never be able to tell it, Tommy wasn't a native to Gotham or even North America. He was born in Japan as the son of an American Soldier and a Japanese socialite. He'd been raised in luxury, sent to private schools in England and on turning nineteen Tommy learned about his mother's real business, crime. She was part of the Triad and on that day Tommy joined the family. He was smart and cunning and cold blooded. He elevated through the ranks with a startling speed. And a few years ago he was called in to a meeting, one with his superior and men he'd never seen, men who weren't family but were treated with respect. They were men of power from all over the world, they were the Draco. That day Tommy became a member of a new family

"Evening Mr. Chang," smiled one of the Bellboys, taking Tommy's thick jacket and leather gloves in deference, "Your table's ready sir."

"Thank you Elliot," Tommy waved off the child with a small smile. The boy had no idea who Tommy was, not really. The Draco had chosen Tommy to organize their foothold in America, because of his wit and cunning and also his appearance as Tommy's father had dominated the genetic pool. But he wasn't the first one chosen. The original Candidate had been an American and one of power, but he had gotten cocky and too concerned with his own agendas and he had gotten caught.

But no one knew he was Draco, just as no one knew that Tommy was now. To the public he was Gotham's newest millionaire; to his men he was another crime boss and a damn good one, but no one knew he was Draco.

He made his way to his private table on the top level, it was a corner booth, an "L" shaped bench made of dark mahogany with stuffed dark green cushioning and chairs of similar build to go along with it.

"A scotch if you please," one of his many lackeys scurried off to carry out his will.

Another nameless clerk stepped up to his table, "Sir, Mr. Isaac has just stepped in to the elevator."

Tommy smiled; the clerk seemed calm and poised, statuesque even in his business like manner. He would have to keep that in mind, "Very good."

Mr. Isaac walked up the stairs a moment later, his own smaller entourage fanning out throughout the lounge. He was young, attractive and charismatic. The build of a model, million dollar smile and his blonde hair was styled with a cut that probably cost as much.

He stopped with a swagger and pulled his blue tinted sunglasses from his eyes, folding them in a pocket. With a boyish smile he held his hand across the table with an open palm, "Tommy,"

And Tommy Chang, gang lord smiled like a grandfather saying hello to his favorite grandson, "Jeremy how are you my boy?" He took the hand with a firm grasp."

"I'm good Tommy," sitting across from his senior, Isaac rested his hands on the table, "But our investments are frankly speaking, sporadic."

"Saying they are sporadic isn't frank at all Jeremy, in fact I find it rather vague," He leaned back into the corner, seeming both at ease and deadly serious, "It just makes you sound like someone trying to cover something."

Mr. Isaac turned his hands over on the table, placing his palms submissively up, "Then I'll try to be even more frank sir. Production of "Angelus" is going along excellently. Our only concern is that the police found the dumping ground for our volunteers but they don't seem to have any substantial leads. We're actually ahead of schedule and should be read for it to hit the streets by next month."

The stone that was Tommy's face cracked with a little grin, "That is good news…"

"But the rest isn't, Tommy." Isaac cut in, "Our deal with the penguin for distribution of the next generation weapons isn't clean anymore."

"What's wrong, cops?"

"Worse that that, capes. My source tells me that files were found by the boy wonder almost a week ago and then Nightwing paid the fowl another visit after that."

The stone was set again on Tommy's face, "recommendations?"

"Cut our ties to the Penguin," Mr. Isaac looked Tommy right in the eye; we'd only be out about two grand in product and right now. It wouldn't hurt us long term and if we wait any longer the bat could link us to him."

Tommy nodded thoughtfully sipping his scotch, feeling its rough taste in his mouth, "I'll think about it, anything else?" For a moment Isaac was silent and that was a very bad sign. "What is it Jeremy?"

"It's… Your pet sir,"

"You mean Oni?"

"Yes sir, his obsession with Batman's kid is getting worse and more importantly it's becoming more public. First the girl, then the fight in the office building, than he used a very unstable Bane to draw him in to a crowd and try to test him or something." Isaac's finger was tapping on the table, "Sir he's a loose cannon, who knows what else he's done that we haven't heard of."

Tommy pressed the tips of his fingers together in a pyramid in front of his face, this was becoming a very bad night for business indeed."

- - - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later Tommy and Mr. Isaac had concluded their business and were going over small talk, asking about children and legitimate businesses, the kind that was good for appearances. Isaac leaned over to take a sip from his martini and paused, he was covered over in shadow, and the shadow was growing larger.

The glass above them shattered in to a million shards and rained down upon the club, two figures plummeted to the floor, arms whipping out around them in a whirl of cloth and shadow, and suddenly all of Tommy' s men were unarmed and on the floor, clutching their hands. The two figures landed without a sound, and loomed like two boogeymen from a children's nightmare.

"Well, the infamous Batman and Robin," Tommy's voice was cool, his eyes calm, his face stone, "What do I owe the honor?"

"Oni." Batman's voice growled out from the living shadow "Where is he?"

"Yes he said you would probably pay me a visit, though for future encounters I do respectfully ask that you use the door…"

"Where!" Robin screamed like a caged animal and for a moment, Tommy was afraid, "He told me to tell you that there was no place like home."

Robin gave the Bat an almost imperceptible nod, and without a word the two of them fired off cables back through Tommy's shattered roof, and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - -

"I know what it means, really it's kind of blatant," Tim told Batman as they set down in an alley where they had stashed the Batmobile and the Redbird.

"Good," Bruce opened the batmobile's hatchway and paused before climbing in, "We'll get Batgirl and Nightwing to meet us there, and finish this tonight,"

As if on cue the radio crackled and Barbara's voice sounded in their ears, "Open call to all agents we've got a disturbance at the Kane Memorial hospital, suspect has been identified as Clayface. GCPD is going to need our help on this one boys."

The moment they heard it Bruce and Tim knew they were thinking the same thing, Bruce spoke first, "It's a set up."

Tim nodded in agreement, "It has to be, but that doesn't change anything. Go deal with the mud monster, I'll handle Oni on my own." Confidently he straddled the bike and slipped the helmet over his head, "I'll call if I need help."

- - - - - - - - -

"All Units please respond, we have a Meta sighting near the Kane Memorial…"

The call blared across the radio in Gordon's car, and Jim and Jack both felt their blood chill. "Jim, I need you to take me to the station."

- - - - - - - - -

Rocks and dirt spun out from the Redbird's tires as Tim steered her deftly up the winding mountain road. In the distance, crowning the peak of it all was Wayne Manor, but Tim had another destination in mind. Oni's last clue was a childish one, and now that Tim understood how Oni was thinking he knew exactly where to look. Leaning in to the turn Tim guided his bike on to a small side road: or in reality a rather long drive way. Following the road he came right to the front door of Drake Manor.

He didn't bother with stealth or guile, he was sure Oni knew he was coming. Tim confidently strode up to the front doors and with a push of both hands he sent the oak doors flying open. The mansion looked just like they'd left it with all of the furniture covered with white sheets, giving the old building the feeling of a mausoleum.

Taking a straight path Tim walked through the main hall to the fall of the master stairs, and the sight he saw at the top made his blood boil.

Dana was on her knees, hands and feet bound behind her and her eyes blindfolded, her mouth gagged. Oni stood behind her, wearing jeans and a white tee shirt, his combat knife sheathed against his chest. "So glad of you to join us, little Robin," he sneered down at Tim, "I really thought you were just too much of a coward, and ran away from your problems, just like your snobby little daddy."

Tim's feet slid out to each side, planting himself firmly, his fists came up in a defensive stance, ready to fight, "Oh come on now," he retorted, "Is that any way to talk to your baby brother?"

To be continued… 

- - - - - - - - -

Next Issue: The secret is out! Robin and Oni, brothers? Is it true? How? All will be explained as these two warriors face off in a no holds barred all or nothing battle with Dana Drake as the prize. Plus, meet the GCPD's newest weapon against crime: The Major Crime Unit's Special Crime Response Team; created by Commissioner Akins and Captain Sawyer, and led by Gotham's newest cop: Lieutenant Jack Turner. It's all in the pulse pounding conclusion, next!

**A/N: **So at 13 pages I'm pretty sure this marks my largest chapter, and we've only got one left, as always I'm sorry for the delay, know that I do work on this story almost daily and definitely weekly. On the bright side the story has moved to the climax and I've been able to introduce not one, but two new characters. An interesting note is that every scene with Jack was a rewrite because those sections originally centered on James Solomon, agent of Checkmate. Since Jack and James feel to alike for names for me, any Checkmate agent we see will be renamed, maybe I'll post one of the deleted scenes in the afterword. Finally I hope the following helps any confused folk:

I realize that my continuity is a little messed up and to be honest I don't care, but I thought I'd give a list of some major events from the DCU that either have or haven't happened.

Identity Crisis/Infinite Crisis did not happen. I love the story and where it's leading but I don't want to cheapen it by taking out plot points that were vital.

War games didn't happen. For quite a while I've been iffy on whether or not I'd include this. The events concerning Steph made the decision and the fall out at the end sealed it. So the Bat-team is still (dis) functional and the Clock Tower is standing.

In concert to this, most every event of the Bat-verse since is null and void, I'll specify if something comes up that I like and want to keep. So Tim and Cass are not in Bludhaven.

President Lex's outing and Supergirl's arrival, both depicted in Superman/Batman have happened. Kara trains on Paradise Island but by this point in the story, or at least by the time we see her will be enrolled in Metropolis High, more on that later.

Most everything in Teen Titans and OUTsiders is current, including Titans Tomorrow and "The Insiders" crossover are current. This was a tough call due to similar storylines I've had in mind for a long time, but no use in repeating.

Lastly Green Lantern Rebirth did happen and Hal is back, though my Corps structure will most likely be different.

See you soon


	7. Family Ties

**Young Knights**

**Issue #7: Family Ties.**

**On a world not like ours**

He sat upon his throne, massive rock like figures curling around the edge of it's armrests as twin Braziers on either side of him cast the room into devilish shadows. Images hung in the air in front of him through alien technology. His blood red gaze took in each image with crystal clarity. A woman warrior, he always liked those, a young Knight, and a man who ran from everything in his life. These would do, for a start at least.

Yes, he thought, things would become very interesting in the time to come.

- - - - - - - -

_We've come to the end._

Tim looked up at Oni from his place at the foot of the grand stairs, his step mother on her knees, bound and gagged and the psycho behind her was grinning with glee, his knife easily spinning in his hands. "So tell me baby brother, when did you figure it out?"

"Earlier today," Tim replied, "it took a while until I figured out the Louis and Philip reference."

_Need to play along, weigh my options, and get myself set to attack._

His hand slowly slipped back, pulling a throwing bird from its pouch beneath his cape. "They were characters from the Man in the Iron Mask. Louis the King of France, Philip his denounced and wrongfully imprisoned. Ask me, you've got an awful messed up view of yourself."

He didn't wait for Oni to reply, Tim's hand snaked out and he let the throwing bird fly as he started running. The projectile caught Oni in the throat just as Tim sprang from the bottom step up to the other two, his fist smashed in to his wayward sibling's nose, blood spraying everywhere. Stumbling back, Oni pulled a small remote from his pocket, "Say goodbye to Mommy, you bastard."

Tim snapped back towards Dana, seeing the bomb that had been hidden from his vantage at the bottom of the stairs. He slammed in to her, sending them tumbling just as the small bomb went off. Wood and splinters rained down as they crashed in to the marble floor and Tim tried to take the impact while shielding Dana from the debris. Feeling his head swim, Robin rolled over to see Oni pouncing for him from the top of the wrecked staircase, coming down knife first.

_Like I said, no matter what, we've come to the end._

- - - - - - - - -

Jack Turner and Jim Gordon walked in to Commissioner Akins office with faces set in stone, they had heard the rumors of what had been going on downtown on their way up, and none of it was good. Upon their entrance Akins stood from his desk and nodded to the two Officers, "Jim, Lieutenant Turner. I'd like to say welcome to Gotham, but right now…"

"Don't worry about it sir, but I need to know the situation, now." As he spoke, Jack started to flip through one of his files.

With exasperation in his voice Akins began, giving a pull on his already loose necktie. "Suspect's name is Matt Hagan, otherwise known as Clayface, I'm sure you don't need his powers explained. He started terrorizing the downtown area, specifically the Kane Memorial Hospital, MCU intervened but thus far nothing we've been able to do has had any effect."

"Yeah, Jack cut in, "That's why my team's being pulled together,"

"But as of right now, you are the only officer assigned to the S.T.U that's in Gotham or not on shift as a regular cop. Besides we haven't received the shipment from STAR Labs yet." Akins pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow. "We're screwed Gentlemen."

"Maybe not sir," Jack placed one of his files on Akins desk, pointing to a particular note, "Do we have one of these in Lock up?"

Akins nodded, "I think so."

"Good, I'm going to get it, and I need you to get a chopper prepped for me sir. We'll take this freak down."

- - - - - - - - -

As Oni descended on him like a rabid animal, Robin kicked out a booted foot, snapping it in his assailant's collar bone. Oni gagged and slumped off to the side, reeling. With rage in his eyes he brought his knife back up in front of him, holding the blade point down. Tim took a step back and brought his arms up in a defensive stance.

_Before I came here, before Batman and I paid Gotham's newest Soprano wannabe a visit, before I even told Bruce I had a lead, I paid a visit to my parents apartment. I needed the confirmation, the proof that as much as I didn't want to believe it, I was right about this psycho. I didn't like what I found._

With a snarl on his lips, the assassin charged in on the young vigilante, his foot launched out, blocked by Tim's forearm, Robin let out three quick jabs, all turned away by Oni's palms. Moving with lightning speed, the two moved in unison, a dance of death.

_I ransacked Dad's study, discovered a small collection of journals he had kept. One from a few years before I was born gave me the answers. My father and mother had gotten in to a fight, nothing physical but from what Dad wrote it was vicious anyway, as in considering divorce. They had decided they needed time apart and Dad temporarily moved to Japan to oversee some business venture or another. _

The elder brother moved things to the next level as he darted in close to Tim and Grabbed a hold of the young Titan's head and yanked it down as he bucked his knee up. The colliding force sent Tim reeling back, an arc of blood spilling from his mouth.

_While he was there, Dad had an affair, or a relationship, not sure what you would call it. From the looks of it he regretted it pretty quickly. But life's funny you know? He got her pregnant, and opted to stand by her, support his son. Dad may be human, but he's a good man._

Getting behind Oni, Tim wrapped his arm around the brute's neck, squeezing in to cut off his enemy's air.

_I did some research, Oni's mommy was involved with the Triad, she told Dad that Oni had died, she told Oni his father didn't want him. Hell of a way to grow up._

Oni flipped Tim over his shoulder and sent a fist straight to the boy's gut, hitting him like a freight train.

"You know, there's one thing I just don't understand." Tim rolled to his feet and pulled a throwing bird from his belt. "You've got a hate on for Tim Drake, fine. But how did you know I was Robin."

Oni grinned, it was psychotic, feral, like a rabid hyena. "I met a girlfriend of yours in Bludhaven who told me your little secret. I think her name was Steph…" He stalked towards Robin, licking the blood from his own lips, "And my…how she screamed."

"You Bastard!" Tim's fist tore through Oni's face, splitting open his lip with a punch right in to the cheek bone. Toppling under the younger man's weight and momentum Oni was taken under by a barrage of punches from Robin, each one coming in so fast and so hard that it felt as if it was simply one constant force against his skin, "Kill you! Swear to god I'll kill you!" he heard Robin screaming through the flurry of punches.

Feeling the blood rise in his lungs, Oni wiggled an arm down to his pocket and pulled out a small remote control, he felt a sick delight twist and knot in his stomach and grow until his was almost giddy as he forced his next words through clenched teeth, "St..stop worrying about the dead… and think about the living." His thumb clicked the little remote, "Five seconds boy wonder,"

_Mom!_

Snapping around as if Oni didn't even exist, Robin fired a cable from him gauntlet, felt the tug as it embedded itself in the wall at the top of the stairs behind Dana. With a strong pull he was airborne, wrapping his arms around Dana and shifted his weight, shoving the two of them down the stairs just as the charges went off.

Tim bit back the screams as the shrapnel shredded through his cape and bit in to his body armor, and even through the pain Tim was thankful for the Kevlar he was wearing. As the rubble rained down over him, Robin pushed himself up to his knees, and felt the crushing blow of Oni's fist, straight to his face.

- - - - - - - - -

Cassandra could feel her muscles burn as she grabbed a mother and her child off the sidewalk, pulling them out of falling gargoyle that had been knocked loose in Clayface's rampage.

Wincing as her shoulder collided with the pavement, Cassandra couldn't help but swear under her cowl, swear at Clayface, at the situation and at her and the others for being this unprepared. Now they were in the middle of downtown Gotham at Rush Hour with a very angry Clayface on a rampage and no weapons to properly face him. Cassandra gave a small huff borne from both annoyance and desperation. It wasn't as if they'd had a moment to attack the maniac anyway. Not with so many civilians at risk.

She felt her heart leap as she saw Clayface, standing in the middle of the chaotic street, launch one of his arms up at the buttressed train track that ran above the streets, smashing through it and raining debris down on the crowded street, just as she heard whistle of the evening express. "TRAIN!" She screamed as her bat-line snagged a child and pulled him out of the way.

"On it!" Nightwing and Batman both shouted back and Cassandra couldn't help but feel some sense of awe at how well the two of them worked together. Without a word they both fired they're lines up to the rooftops and sailed up into the air toward the train. They both landed on the engine car in a somersault. Batman kicked out his foot to stabilize himself, Nightwing let himself roll off the end, landing between the cars. "Go!" was all he yelled, pulling the car release and the emergency brake, sending sparks flying.

Before Nightwing had even finished talking, Batman pivoted on his foot and took off running across the top of the train. In one fluid movement he pulled out his grapple and shot it into the train's roof and launched himself off the side. Swinging in a wide arc he crashed through the window of the engine and grabbed the conductor around the waist without ever touching the floor. They smashed through the other window and plummeted down to the street below, with Batman using the same grapple line to slow the descent to safe measures.

The three then worked efficiently to push bystanders back as the train engine flew off of the track and careened into a building that was, thankfully, evacuated.

The sound of a helicopter propeller echoed in Cassandra's ear and she looked up to see a GCPD Chopper.

- - - - - - - - -

Jack clipped the chopper's repel line to his harness and tightened the straps of the backpack. Jim Gordon held on to the safety handle, looking at him like he was insane, maybe he was. Taking off on a sprint he leapt out from the copter, falling 20 feet he pulled the cord tight and felt his whole body jerk, pulling himself perpendicular. Then he leveled his ace in the whole at the rampaging freak. Mr. Freeze's Freezing gun.

- - - - - - - - -

Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl all stopped in their tracks at the familiar and chilling sound. And then couldn't help but smile as the blast washed over Clayface and left them all with a life sized mud-pop. Batman crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small nod of approval. Whoever this officer was, he got results.

Batman didn't have any more time to think on it though. His utility belt started to beep.

Robin's emergency signal was going off.

- - - - - - - - -

Oni was having the time of his life. Never once had he been this, this happy. The explosives he had set around his father's whore had worked perfectly; Robin's attempt to save her hurt the boy, and threw him off balance. An advantage Oni had taken full advantage of. He sent another hard kick to his bastard of a brother's gut, sending blood spurting from Robin's mouth.

Oni smirked as Robin tried to fight back, and threw a punch aimed at Oni's face. It was a fueled by pure desperation and it showed, telegraphed a mile away, Oni caught the fist in his hand and gave a sharp jerk down, grinning madly when he heard the sharp snap come from Tim's arm. And the killer was filled with glee when he saw his younger brother's arm twisted unnaturally. Lifting him up by the scruff of the neck, he turned towards Dana, who was watching in abject horror. "Don't be afraid Mrs. Drake, the best part of our little drama has arrived." And without another word he grasped the edge of Robin's mask and peeled it off, and Dana saw that her Husband's son, the darling boy she had come to love as much as her own child was really Robin. And just as this fact sunk in, He threw Tim straight through a window outside. Dana screamed in terror, horrified for her son. "Come on," Oni said as he grabbed her by the arm, "Let's go see how this ends."

- - - - - - - - -

Dick could feel his blood boiling underneath his costume, his adrenaline surging as he ducked and weaved between the cars, vans and trucks of Gotham's nighttime traffic, Batman and the Batgirl were close behind in the Batmobile, but Rush hour was Rush hour, and Nightwing had the best chance of getting to Robin. Still the Manors were clear across the city, and Tim was running out of time.

- - - - - - - -

Tim's vision was pulling itself back into focus. He pushed himself up with his good arm, kneeling in a puddle of mud as lightning split the sky and rain began to fall. Mud dripped from his face and into his eyes. His mask! Where was it? His mind was jumbled and felt as though it had been broken in to shards. Oni had ripped it off, Dana had… Dana knew he was Robin. Exhausted beyond all explanation, Tim's arm gave out from under him and he fell back into the mud, face first.

The doors of Drake Manor swung open and in a hazy distortion Tim saw Oni walking down the front steps with Dana, one hand had her by the hair, the other twisted an arm behind her back. He was hurting her. The thought forced a growl from Tim's throat. This woman had taken care of him, helped raise him. And this sycophantic freak was hurting just to get to him. Was hurting the unborn sibling and child that she carried, well that wasn't going to fly.

With a surge of Adrenaline Tim pushed himself straight to his feet and grabbed at his "R" insignia on his chest. A little known fact was that the letter doubled as a shuriken, one most people never expected.

Oni fell into that category.

Tim's arm lashed out like a coiled snake, and the throwing R snapped out in a blur, just past Dana's ear and sliced cleanly into Oni's eye.

The assassin let out a howl of shear pain and cluthed at the shuriken, blood seeping from his skull between his fingers.

Tim wasted no time or remorse and came on full force, making sure not to embed the weapon any further into his brother's skull for fear of brain damage. But that was the only precaution he took. His fist smashed straight into his opponent's throat, followed by a sharp side kick in to the ribs. Oni Doubled over in pain and Tim snapped his foot up at the embedded R, making it roll further up Oni's face with another shriek of pain.

The assassin reached up and pulled the shuriken from his face and tried to blink through the blood. His vision cleared and he saw Robin's fist coming straight for his face. Then he saw stars.

He regained consciousness shortly afterward. His one good eye blinking from the glare of headlights. Robin stood over his smirking, Nightwing and Batman flanked him on either side. Batgirl crouched on the hood of the Batmobile a few feet back. "Good ahead," Robin sneered down at him, "Just try and make a move."

- - - - - - - - -

Shortly afterward, Batman had taken Oni to deliver him to Blackgate penitentiary and Tim and Dana had been taken to the Manor so that Alfred could care for them. On the drive Tim and Dana had been the only two to talk. Tim explaining as best he could, his double life and the fallout it had caused with his father. Dana took it all in stride, Tim could see it made sense to her, answering all the little question that had come up about her stepson over the years. When Alfred had finished with them they took Dana to the hospital where she was admitted and reunited with her husband. And Tim was to, and for the first time that Tim could think of in almost a year, he had his family back.

A week had passed since then, and Tim stood in the Robin's nest with a bowl of fruit loops in his hand, looking over images that were displaying themselves on the computer screen. A young blonde girl that was close to his age. A new missing person's case, his new priority. "I promise," Tim whispered, "I promise I'll find you."

A signal on the computer flashed, telling him someone was at the door. Taking a breath Tim made his way back upstairs, it was time. He set the bowl down on a table and quickly made his way through the first floor's gym. Even halfway across the gym he could see his parents through the glass doors, giving him a reassuring smile and Tim felt his heart grow a little lighter. Following the reconciliation between the two of them, Tim and his Dad had discussed Tim's living arrangements. For now, Tim felt they should take it a step at a time, and that he would stay in the Loft. Jack respected the decision, but had said he'd be damned if he didn't see where his son was living, so Tim invited him and Dana over for the grand tour.

He opened the door with a smile, and for the millionth time since his battle with Oni, Tim felt his heart give a quick two step of elated happiness, "Hey guys, come on in."

- - - - - - -

_On the way_

_Trying to get where I'd like to say_

_I'm always feeling steered away_

_By someone trying to tell me_

_What to say and do_

_I don't want it_

_I gotta go find my own way_

_I gotta go make my own mistakes_

_Sorry man for feeling_

_Feeling the way I do_

_On yeah, Oh yeah_

_Open wide and they'll shove in_

_Their meaning of life_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

_But not for me I'll do it on my own…_

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," Dick quietly sang along with the song blaring out from his Ipod's docking station, the one piece of electronics that he hadn't had shipped ahead. He folded another shirt and placed it neatly in his suitcase and absentmindedly reached up and scratched his newly clean shaven chin. Hoisting the last box in one hand and his suitcase in the other, Dick precariously made his way out the door and down the stairs, out to where he had parked the van he borrowed from Bruce. To his shock, standing out by the van was an elderly looking Englishman, and a beautiful redhead. "Good day, sir," Alfred greeted with that smile that Dick could only describe as Alfred-y.

"Bruce is going to meet us in Bludhaven," Babs added, looking a little uncomfortable, and given their last meeting Dick couldn't blame her. But her smile was sincere, and Dick appreciated it, "Alfred and I thought you'd like some company for the drive.

Dick grinned, there was nothing better than family, "I'd love some."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was something out of a clichéd prison movie. Oni occupied his cell in Blackgate penitentiary, and had little in the way of accommodations. A toilet in one corner and a bed bolted on the other side with a solitary chair bolted in the middle. The cell was blocked in by a sheet of bulletproof glass. Two guards approached the cell as the glass slid open, both dressed in full riot gear, one of the guards trained his rifle on Oni while the other motioned for him to sit in the chair.

Oni did as he was told, eyeing the laser dot that trailed on his center mass. The guard locked him to the chair with handcuffs and ankle cuffs. The two guards than turned and left the cell, once they were out of site Robin slipped in and the glass closed behind him.

"Brother," Oni sneered, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Robin kept his cape tight around him and it seemed to pull the shadows of the room around him, and the one halogen light embedded in the ceiling gave the boy's visible features an ethereal glow, "Stephanie Brown," He let out in a soft growl, "You used her to get to me, I want to know where she is now."

Oni sneered, "Dead."

Robin was moving in a flash and was at Oni's throat with a throwing bird by the time he had blinked, "Listen and listen well," He hissed, "Nothing is stopping me from taking your other eye. All of the guards are on break or mysteriously pre-occupied. So you need to ask yourself, is Stephanie worth your life?"

Oni tried to meet his little brother's eyes through the opaque lenses of his mask, "You don't kill."

"Really? The dead don't speak."

Robin could see the gears turning in Oni's head, How well did he really know Tim…

"Fine!" Oni looked disgusted with himself, but ultimately decided his loyalties didn't run so very deep, "I gave her to Tommy Chang, from there I don't know, he may have sold her."

Robin lashed out with a solid left hook to Oni's face, "Thanks." He turned to leave when Oni piped up, "You think some sort of honor is going to keep me from telling someone who you are?"

Robin stopped and turned back to him with a knowing smile. "No, but you want to be the one to kill me. And if you let slip who I am, then you'll never have that chance." And with that he left, Leaving Oni furious that Tim Drake understood him just as well as he did him.

- - - - - - - - -

That night Robin stood on a ledge of Wayne towers. Part of him wondered if he should turn in early, Bruce wanted to talk to him about a job at Wayne Enterprises, and with Drake Technologies being reopened as Wayne Enterprises new R&D department, Tim was a little curious as to what Bruce had in mind. But crime didn't sleep and Stephanie was still out there in the belly of the beast. She was a part of the family, and Tim wouldn't rest till he found her.

His arm snaked out from under his cape, firing a grapple line into the night sky. Robin launched himself off of the skyscraper and felt the wind howling past his ears.

Time to get to work.

**The End**

- - - - - - - - -

Next Issue: There is none! Young Knights is complete, But the Family Ties Universe is far from over…

Coming Soon: **The Search for Spoiler**: Tim's quest to find his lost friend brings him to Bludhaven, where Rookie Detective Dick Grayson is just settling back in. But if Dick and Tim thought Bludhaven was bad before, they are in for the shock of their lives this time around!

A/N: Keep an eye on Young Knights! I will be adding an after word to this within a couple of days. This will encompass some behind the scenes things, my thoughts and reflections and a look and the many future projects of the Family Ties verse.

Thanks to everyone!


	8. Afterword

**Young Knights: The Afterword.**

So, we've come to the end of the road, or I guess a more apt metaphor is the next set of lights, another intersection, and any other clichés relating to driving as a way of talking about a midpoint in something.

For those of you who don't know, my screen name is Rennick, due to privacy laws I'm going to forgo my real name, wouldn't want to take this down after I worked so long on it.

I would like to thank you all for reading my work, whether you are new to this story with our latest installment, have been with me for the ride since I started Young Knights, or came in somewhere in between, I owe you thanks. I write for enjoyment but the most enjoyment I get is seeing people's feedback on my work and that they're enjoying it. For those of you who did, I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. For those of you who wish it wasn't over, don't worry; there's more on the way. But I'll talk more about that later.

So I'll admit that now that I'm writing this, I'm at somewhat of a loss. I suppose the beginning of the story is as good of a place as any. The concept of Young Knights, or Youthful Knights as it was originally called, was my own answer to things happening in the DCU I didn't like concerning my favorite boy wonder. Specifically I'm talking about Stephanie Brown taking the mantle from Tim, and then at about the time of chapter 2's creation, the death of Jack Drake. Now please don't misunderstand me, DC has done some fantastic things with their characters since this story started, but at the time, this was the reasoning behind Young Knights. Later on it would be suggested to me in a reader review that I make this in to my own alternate universe. I liked the idea, it fit in with the basic concept of what Young Knights was, and at the time I was thick in to the potato-verse stories written by Smittywing, so the idea stuck.

To make this easier for you guys, I'm going to snap off the questions I'd like to answer, and then my replies.

_**What was the original concept for Young Knights, and why did you change the ending of Issue #2.**_

Young Knights was originally going to be an ongoing series chronicling the adventures of Robin, with Batgirl as a co-star and Nightwing, Batman and the rest acting as supporting characters. The fic was also originally planned to have a romantic sub plot between Tim and Cassandra. An idea that has since been flip flopped a few times.

Now, about the change I made to issue #2's ending. This was a really hard decision as I hate re-writing something after it has been published, however the original story very quickly became one I didn't want to tell for two reasons. The first being I wanted a more grim and down to earth "Batman style" story for my first foray into this world. The 2nd being it was complicated to the point of absurdity.

_**What was the original story?**_

The concept was still the same, Tim's return to Robin and how things developed from there. However Oni was originally Cassandra Cain's brother, not Tim's. The story then had her kidnapped and Tim going to Japan to train in order to save her. The plot was convoluted, involved too many plot points to reasonably control (Hell, this version still does) So I rethought and re-tooled the entire storyline. You need to understand that Young Knights didn't come into existence because I had a great story to tell, it came into existence because in the comics at the time, Tim had just been fired as Robin.

_**Are you happy with the story as is, or will you be revisiting your old ideas or maybe new ones.**_

I'll get to the new ideas in a bit, as for the first two questions, the answers are: Yes I'm happy with how Young Knights turned out, and: I'm not sure. I'd like to do a story of Tim going off and training like Bruce did, but not to save Cassandra. At the very least because I'm not sure who I want to be Tim's romantic interest.

_**Who are the choices?**_

It really depends which character I'm enjoying at the moment. Supergirl is one option, and this is/will be hinted at in The Legends of the Young Knights Arc. The other two, who have yet to be hinted at in the storyline, are Wonder Girl and Stargirl. I like both of these options because they would be able to relate to Tim as a normal kid as well as a hero. I have strengths and weaknesses about all four of these relations and at the moment am undecided on who I would like Tim to end up with. And keep in mind that even when I do, Tim is still a teenager, those rarely last forever.

**_So what about other relationships in the Series? Will someone melt Batman's heart, and what's going on with Nightwing and Babs?_**

Wow, now there's a messed up circle. The Babs/Dick thingy… Basically I was taking a page from the then-current run of Nightwing, in that the two of them get together for comfort sex. I love this pairing and have plans for them, but at the moment they are both single. Bruce will most likely end up with Diana, and to be honest it'll probably just happen, as I have no major story to tell with it.

_**Any hints on what's next?**_

Well I'll give a rundown of upcoming stories in a moment, but I'd like to finish the Robin/Supergirl arc in Legends, and I have a new story that I will be starting soon. Currently flagged as a three parter, it focuses on the Green Lantern Corps, and where they are in this world. Another Story I would like to do involves the Teen Titans and the return of the Scarecrow. "Surf Sand and Superheroes was a fun issue to write, and it was always meant as a lighthearted romp to give a bit of sun before the storm that followed. That said, the Scarecrow can be a truly terrifying villain and I'd like to show that as he takes out his revenge on the Titans.

So that's about it, nothing left now except the solicitations. Please note that as I have a real life I do need to attend to, I can make no promises as to when these will come to realization. And all titles given are subject to change.

One last note: I can not say if these will come out in this order, as really I will write what is fun for me to write.

-----------------

**In Brightest Day and Blackest Night: **Kyle Rayner is one of the most renowned and well loved Green Lanterns in the entire Corps. When no one else could, he carried the flame. He helped bring the prodigal son of the Corps, Hal Jordan back in to the light. And now as the Torchbearer he continues to serve as The Guardians personal Lantern, duties that have currently included the induction and training of neophyte Lanterns. But now Kyle has gone missing, And it's up to Hal Jordan, John Stewart and a firebrand rookie to find Kyle, and bring him home. But what happens when the trail leads them straight to Apokalips?

**The Search for Spoiler**: The assassin Oni used Stephanie Brown to get to Robin. Now with Oni behind bars Tim begins the quest to find his friend. With the help of Nightwing Robin will be lead across the ocean for the sake of his lost friend and former lover.

**Quoth the Robin "Nevermore": **Last summer Jonathan Crane, the villain known as the Scarecrow suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Teen Titans. Since then Crane has bid his time and waited for the perfect moment to strike back at the upstart children, that time is now.

**The Crisis: **War is upon us! The tyrant Darkseid has besieged earth. But Darkseid will not be happy with one planet, or for that matter one universe. With his armies being led by mysterious new Generals who are eerily familiar, Darkseid begins a plan that will tear the very fabric of reality apart. And the signs have already begun to show in our world as four Robins race to save Gotham.

**Reforging the swords: **The Crisis has ended and the world is safe again. How long before a new threat rises? This is a threat that plagues the heroes of the world and so they prepare. A collections of one shots that detail the reforming of the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice Society of America. Completed by two bookend issues.

**The Storm: **Bringing Family Ties back to its roots, and into its darkest chapter yet. A storm has come to Gotham, bringing with it the largest and longest downpour that the city has ever seen. And in the midst of the storm, The Dark knights oldest foe returns, and brings with him a pain like none other for Tim Drake. When the clouds finally part and the rain subsides, Robin the boy wonder will be no more.

**The Mantle of the Bat: **The last planned chapter of Family Ties. Almost a decade has passed since we last looked upon Gotham, and the years have not been kind. Batman disappeared from the rooftops years ago and crime and corruption have festered their way through the infrastructures of Gotham, going all the way to mayor's office itself. Against this tidal wave of evil stands Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer, but in a sea this black, it takes all one has just to stay afloat. This is the city that Tim Drake returns to. Years after he hung up the mantle of Robin, Tim is brought back to Gotham because of the murder of his Father Jack Drake who was CEO Wayne-Drake Enterprises. As the mystery of his father's death grows darker, Tim is confronted by the outcry of this innocents of Gotham. Will Tim be able to put his demons to rest and rise to become Gotham's next Guardian?


End file.
